Know Thine Enemy
by AJ Wesley
Summary: Sheppard and McKay play a most dangerous game with an old enemy. Winner of the 2006 Fan Q Award for Best Atlantis Story.
1. Chapter 1

Know Thine Enemy

By AJ Wesley

Chapter 1

His chest was on fire. He didn't even think he'd been running that long, but it felt as though his lungs would burst. His feet were like lead weights as he concentrated on simply getting one foot in front of the other. John Sheppard was not having a good day.

Ahead of him, Rodney stumbled, nearly fell. He grabbed hold of the nearest tree and held on for dear life. His chest heaved and his legs trembled. McKay wasn't having a good day, either.

Sheppard caught up to him, anxious but welcoming the respite. "You okay?" he asked, surprised he managed to say as much.

"I can't...I need…" McKay wheezed.

Sheppard nodded. "I know. I feel like I've gained about fifty pounds."

"You have."

Sheppard's eyebrows crept upward. "Excuse me?"

McKay coughed, then sucked in another breath. One of his hands came away from the tree long enough for him to gesture toward the sky. "Red sun."

Giving Rodney half an ear and their surroundings the other, Sheppard said, "Like Krypton?" He was sure the scientist gave him the patented McKay glare for the comment, but he was too occupied to be baited.

"Red giant has...greater gravity...makes this planet...revolve faster. Creates a...denser gravity...here."

"Thanks for the physics lesson, Rodney, but save your breath. You're gonna need it."

McKay groaned. "I thought we lost them! Didn't we lose them?"

Sheppard readjusted his grip on the P-90. "I wouldn't count on it." He tapped his headset. "Teyla, this is Sheppard."

There was an unnerving moment of silence before the Athosian's voice sounded in his ear. _"Yes, Colonel."_

"Where are you?"

_"Ronon and I have reached the clearing. Colonel, the gate is under guard."_

Another moan from McKay.

Sheppard uttered a curse under his breath. Who the hell were these guys? "Can you take them out?"

_"I believe we can."_

"All right. Look, we've got a bunch of 'em on our tail. We'll meet you there. Hold on as long as you can. Sheppard out." He tapped his headset and glanced at Rodney. "Rest time's over. Let's go."

McKay nodded, a pained look on his face. He took a few steps, but it was not the pace Sheppard was looking for.

"A little more speed there, McKay."

"Look, Colonel, I'm going as fast as I—"

"Over here!" came a shout from behind them.

John spun, leveling his weapon, but their pursuer, still yards away, ducked behind a tree. "Damn it."

"Running now," Rodney squeaked.

"Good idea." It came out a growl. Not particularly aimed at the physicist, more at their situation, but if it kept Rodney motivated, what the hell. John took off after McKay as fast as his aching legs could carry him.

oooOOOooo

Ronon peered through the brush at the stargate—and the men stationed around it—then glanced at Teyla. He smiled. "Only four."

Teyla returned his smile. "'Piece of cake,' as the colonel would say."

They skirted the gate, staying just inside the tree line until they were behind it. Teyla clipped the P-90 to her vest and drew her knife. Gunfire would only bring more of them. She waited, watched, judging the pattern of their patrol. There. Ronon saw it, too. He holstered his weapon and followed Teyla into the clearing.

It was over in a matter of moments. Two guards lay dead, two unconscious. Ronon retrieved his knife from the chest of his opponent, his eyes scanning the surrounding woods for any sign of Sheppard and McKay.

Teyla activated her headset. "Colonel, the stargate is secure." There was no response. She glanced at Ronon, her heart doubling its beat. "Colonel?" She listened, but all was quiet until she heard Ronon mutter.

"Piece of cake..."

oooOOOooo

The projectile whizzed past his ear and embedded itself in the tree a foot in front of him. Conventional weaponry? He knew of only one race other than his own that used such weapons. No. Couldn't be...

_"Colonel, the stargate is secure."_

Well, that was good news, anyway. John wanted to respond, he really did, but he could barely breathe, let alone speak. He had McKay by the arm, forcing him to keep pace. They couldn't afford to lose ground, not now. As they neared the edge of the wood, their cover diminished. The large trees were fewer in number, replaced by dense thicket spread across the path, catching their clothes and tearing their skin.

_"Colonel?"_

_Hang on, Teyla, _he thought, but didn't have the breathto say_. We've gotta be close. Gotta be—_

Too late he felt Rodney falling. His grip on the scientist's arm was so tight, he couldn't loosen it in time to keep from going down, too. Prone in the thicket, Sheppard found the breath to utter a curse. Ignoring the pain that spiked through his hands, he pushed himself up onto his knees and turned back to McKay. "Get up, Rodney!" he demanded.

Unable to speak, McKay waved a hand, signaling Sheppard to go on.

"Like hell." Sheppard wasn't sure where he found the strength, but he somehow managed to get up, grab McKay by the back of his vest, and haul him to his feet.

McKay took one step and his left leg buckled beneath him. He went down again, a cry escaping through clenched teeth.

And Sheppard knew they were in trouble. Grabbing the right edge of McKay's vest, he pulled the scientist over onto his back.

"My leg..." Rodney gasped.

Scanning McKay's leg, Sheppard confirmed his fear. "You took a hit," he said.

McKay lifted his head off the ground. "What?"

"You got shot, Rodney!" he growled. He tapped his headset as McKay let his head fall back to the ground with a groan. "Teyla, this is Sheppard. McKay's been hit. Dial up the gate and get back to Atlantis. We'll be right behind you."

_"Colonel, we will not leave you. What is your location?"_

"Forget it! There's too many of them." Once again, Sheppard hauled McKay to his feet, pulling Rodney's left arm around his shoulders. "Get back and advise Dr. Weir of the situation. Sheppard out." He secured an arm around McKay's waist and moved on as quickly as possible. Moments later, he heard the chevrons locking into place. So close. They were so close.

They broke through the clearing into the bright red sunlight that wreaked havoc on eyes accustomed to a yellow sun. Sweat beaded Sheppard's forehead and trickled down his back, and the king of all headaches throbbed behind his eyes. Yet, the sight of the event horizon spurred him onward, and the fact Teyla and Ronon were nowhere in sight relieved him more than he thought possible.

He could hear the shouts behind him, louder now, more distinct. Damn it. Just a little farther. Armed men poured into the clearing from all directions.

Just a little...

He stopped short, a weapon just inches from his face. They were surrounded, the doorway home just out of reach.

"Oh, this is so not good." McKay's voice caught in his throat.

"Now there's an understatement," Sheppard observed as he tried to focus past the twenty or so weapons leveled at his head. Weapons he recognized. "Hey, guys," he managed, feeling McKay slump against him in defeat. "How's it going?"

oooOOOooo

Teyla turned back toward the gate the instant her feet hit the floor. Ronon joined her a moment later. They watched and waited, and Teyla felt her hopes fade as the seconds ticked by.

"Please," she whispered.

Then abruptly, callously, the wormhole closed.

For what seemed an eternity, the gateroom was deathly silent. Teyla felt a presence behind her just before Dr. Weir's voice broke the stillness.

"Teyla? Where are Colonel Sheppard and Dr. McKay?"

Teyla turned, saw the concern in the other woman's eyes. "Since they did not make it back through the gate, I can only assume they have been captured."

"Captured?" Weir glanced at Ronon as if seeking another opinion. He nodded. "By whom?"

Teyla shook her head. "We do not know for certain. We were fired upon. Colonel Sheppard ordered us to return. We thought they were close, but..."

"But?"

"Sheppard said McKay was hit," Ronon told her.

Weir lost some of her poise, just for a moment. Then she squared her shoulders and tapped her headset. "Major Lorne, report to the Briefing Room immediately."

Teyla heard the confirming "Yes, ma'am" in her ear, and, at Dr. Weir's nod, followed her up the stairs.

Ronon's voice stopped them. "We need to go back. Now. There's no time for talk!"

Teyla glanced at Weir, saw her swallow her anger. She wished desperately she could signal Ronon to be silent. He did not yet understand these people.

Weir walked back down, but not all the way, the position giving her the advantage of looking down at Dex. "I understand your concern, Ronon. I really do. But sending anyone through that gate right now would be suicide. They'd expect us to come back."

"We can't leave them behind."

"We won't. But we need a plan of action." Her tone brooked no argument.

Ronon's eyes narrowed. Finally, he stormed past them.

Teyla placed a comforting hand on Weir's arm, offering her a small smile of support. Weir nodded her thanks and followed Ronon. Alone on the stairs, Teyla turned once more to the Ancestral Ring. Planning a strategy would take time, time she wasn't sure the colonel or Dr. McKay had.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Know Thine Enemy

By AJ Wesley

**a/n:** Vaapad, LinziDay, McKay, and Corkieshome, thanks so much for the reviews! I really appreciate it.

**Chapter 2**

A welcome breeze cooled the sweat beading his face, and Rodney let his eyes drift closed for a moment.

He stumbled. Disoriented, he grabbed for a handhold. He felt a hand on his chest, and a grip on his jacket before he remembered Sheppard...and their captors. Had he passed out?

"Come on, McKay," he heard Sheppard say. "Stay with me." Rodney managed a nod. Hopping on his good leg, he fell back into step with the colonel. Sheppard was supporting most of his weight, but try as he might, Rodney could not summon the strength to make the burden easier to bear. Their captors had not spared them any time to tend to his injury. The bullet, or whatever the projectile had been, had pierced his leg an inch or two above his knee. He wasn't sure exactly; he couldn't bear to look. But he knew his pantleg was soaked below the knee, and his sock and shoe felt squishy. It was making him sick. He swallowed hard, trying to force the feeling down.

"I've discovered something," he said suddenly, horrified at the giddiness of his own voice.

"That's nice," the colonel replied. He sounded out of breath.

"On a planet with increased gravity? Falling down really hurts."

"Oh, yeah?" Sheppard, his face red with exertion, glanced over at McKay and readjusted his grip. "Well, I've discovered something, too."

"Yes?"

"Uh-huh. On a planet with increased gravity? You're a lot heavier."

"Oh. Sorry."

"No talking!" someone ordered.

McKay obeyed, but managed a glance at the colonel. Sheppard threw him a "just kidding" look, but McKay wasn't buying it. He could barely put any weight on his leg. They had been plodding along for a while now. Just how long, he had no idea, but it was getting dark. They were in the woods, surrounded by trees that blocked out the sun. Trees that reached out spindly branches to grab him...

McKay shook himself, jerking upright with a gasp that startled Sheppard.

"Rodney?" the colonel asked, concern evident in his voice.

"Colonel?" McKay asked, his voice sounding distant to his own ears. "Is the sun setting?"

"Yeah..." Sheppard answered warily.

"Oh, good." The blackness was closing in too fast. Rodney couldn't keep his head up anymore. "For a minute there, I thought…"

**oooOOOooo**

"Jeez!" Startled, Sheppard made a frantic grab for McKay as he collapsed. Unable to keep him on his feet, Sheppard went down with him, easing him to the ground as best he could. "Rodney?" he called, his voice soft yet urgent.

Aware that the guards surrounding them had stopped as well, Sheppard focused his attention on McKay. Rodney's face was pale in the fading light, his fair features picking up the pink tinge of the sky. Sheppard glanced at the wound, wincing at the blood soaking the tan pantleg. Too much blood. He had to do something or McKay was going to bleed to death. Where the hell were they going, and how long was is going to take to get there? He reached into a pocket of his vest for a field dressing.

"Hey!" someone behind him shouted seconds before rough hands encircled his biceps, lifting him up and dragging him away from McKay.

"Get off!" he snarled. He managed to wrench himself free and got in a good right cross before something impacted the back of his head, and he saw stars. When his senses cleared, he was on his knees, both his arms stretched out and held immobile by two men on either side. There were at least four weapons trained on him. Probably more, but his focus was off just a bit.

One of their captors approached McKay's supine form and prodded him with the end of his weapon. "Get up!" he ordered. When McKay didn't respond, the man swung the weapon, hitting the foot of McKay's wounded leg. Rodney's face contorted in pain and he gasped, a soft cry escaping his lips.

Sheppard tried to break free, determined to stop the unnecessary torture. "Leave him alone!" The man turned toward him. Sheppard took a breath, satisfied he'd managed to gain the jerk's attention. "You need someone to pick on?" he yelled, trying to keep the man's ire on himself. "How about me? Or am I too much for ya? Huh?"

"Enough!"

Sheppard's head whipped around, trying to find the one who had given the order. He knew that voice; it was one he would _never_ forget. An all-encompassing anger filled him as the man came into view, and John wanted nothing more than to break free and throttle the life out of him with his bare hands. "Kolya," he spat.

The guard who had abused McKay stepped forward. "Sir, this one is—"

Kolya held up a hand, cutting the man off but never taking his gaze from Sheppard. The man fell silent and wisely backed off. A hint of a smile touched the commander's lips. "Major Sheppard."

John returned the smile, silently seething that he found himself on his knees before his enemy. "That's _Lieutenant Colonel_ Sheppard to you."

Kolya nodded. "Congratulations, _Lieutenant__Colonel_. To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

"Oh, you know, I was just out for a stroll..." He watched with growing anxiety as the commander clasped his hands behind his back and walked to where McKay was lying. "...it was such a nice day..."

Kolya drew his sidearm and leveled it at Rodney's head. "Tell me why you're here, or I will put Dr. McKay out of his misery."

Sheppard ground his teeth. He supposed he should simply tell the commander the truth. What harm could it do? "It was an accident."

The click of the hammer being drawn back sent a spark of panic through Sheppard. "Damn it, Kolya, give your ego a rest! We weren't looking for you!"

The weapon discharged. In a fit of fury, Sheppard gave a primal yell and lunged at the commander, managing to drag his four restrainers about a foot before they were able to immobilize him again. "You son of a bitch, I told you the truth!"

With a nod from Kolya, Sheppard was pulled to his feet. He fought them, fought them with every bit of strength he had left, but there were too many. His arms were twisted up behind his back and pinned there. Someone fisted a hand in his hair. Exhausted, he stopped his struggles and stood before Kolya, his chest heaving for breath as the commander stepped uncomfortably close.

John wanted to spit in his face. He would have if he'd been able to work up enough saliva, but his mouth was too dry. Instead, he glared. He couldn't remember a time he'd hated someone more.

"That shot singed some of Dr. McKay's hair. The next one goes into his brain."

Sheppard's breath hitched, his stomach clenching. Rodney wasn't dead. He tried to glance over at McKay, just to be sure, but Kolya was blocking the way. The bastard had done it to him again. _Again_.

"I will ask once more. What are you doing here?"

John answered through clenched teeth. "We were looking for a new place to call home." Kolya's eyes narrowed ever so slightly. "In case you hadn't heard," he clarified, "the Wraith found our last one."

Kolya was watching his eyes. Sheppard glared back, refusing to look away. The commander's gaze shifted. John couldn't move his head to see what he was looking at, but he felt the field dressing being removed from the pocket of his vest. Kolya studied it a moment, then nodded at his men.

The restraining hands fell away. Sheppard drew himself up slowly, squaring his shoulders and tilting his head from side to side. His neck cracked in protest.

Finally, the commander tossed the small package to him. "You have five minutes, then we move out." He turned and walked away.

Slowly, quietly, John released a shaky breath. Trying to control muscles trembling with tension, he took the few steps necessary to bring him to Rodney. He knelt—collapsed was probably more like it—at McKay's side. Despite Kolya's comment, John found his eyes searching Rodney's head for a wound, while his fingers sought a pulse in the clammy wrist. Satisfied, he turned his attention to Rodney's leg, getting his first good look at the damage.

The bullet had entered in the back, just above the knee, and exited out the front. Damn. Just a little to the left and it would have only creased him. At least the field dressing should cover both wounds. He put a hand under McKay's knee and lifted just enough to slip the dressing underneath, and Rodney's fingers twitched as he reached feebly for the source of the pain. Gritting his teeth, Sheppard pulled the bandage tight. McKay gasped, trying to curl in on himself, but Sheppard held his leg still.

"Easy, Rodney," he said, "almost done."

McKay's eyes opened and he stared at the sky for a moment before his gaze sought out Sheppard. "Ow," he said accusingly.

"Sorry. Had to stop the bleeding. You ready?"

McKay's brows furrowed. "Ready for what?"

Sheppard gave him an apologetic half-smile. "We have to move."

"Are you kidding me?"

Sheppard's gaze flicked up to mark the positions of the guards around them, all five with weapons trained. When he looked back, he saw Rodney had followed his gaze.

"You're not kidding," he said. With a sigh, he looked up into the pink and purple clouds in the sky. "Everything is all...spinny."

"Spinny?" Okay, that was not good. "Is that a scientific term, Rodney?"

"No." He blinked, trying to focus. "But it's all I can think of right now."

"Great." Sheppard stood and stepped over McKay so he was on the side with the good leg. He held out a hand. "Come on."

Rodney groaned, but he reached up and clasped Sheppard's hand. He planted his right foot and sucked in a deep breath as Sheppard pulled him up. Rodney teetered a moment, trying to find his balance, and John held his shoulders until he was steady. McKay didn't look so good.

"You okay?"

"Hello? Bleeding here," McKay snapped, an unspoken "remember?" hanging on the end of his quip.

"I'll take that as a no." He'd known Rodney long enough to ignore the sarcasm. It was nothing personal, just McKay's way of dealing with the situation. Once again, Sheppard drew McKay's arm around his shoulders.

As they continued onward, John couldn't help the uneasy feeling that had settled in his gut. What were the Genii doing here? And what was Kolya up to?

**oooOOOooo**

Elizabeth sat with her hands steepled in front of her mouth, her expression carefully schooled as she digested Teyla's report. She glanced around the table, saw the anxious look on Beckett's face, the hardened expression of Major Lorne's. She knew Teyla was ready to fight for her teammates. So were Ronon and Lorne and even Carson. But she couldn't agree to that until she was sure. She would not send anyone to certain death. "You said you were ambushed. So, they were expecting you?"

Teyla nodded. "We can only assume the MALP alerted them, and they were watching the stargate."

"Then it's possible they would expect a rescue mission," Weir said, playing devil's advocate.

Teyla hesitated just a moment before answering. "Yes."

Shifting her attention across the table, Elizabeth asked, "Carson, in your medical opinion, what are Dr. McKay's chances of survival?"

Beckett took a breath before answering. "It's difficult to say, really. We have no idea where Rodney was hit, or with what, for that matter. There will be tissue damage, possibly muscle damage, blood loss, infection..." He shook his head. "There are too many variables. As long as there is no brain, intestinal, or arterial damage, he could survive for quite some time, but he will require medical attention. The longer he goes without it, the greater the risk."

That was too much for Lorne. "Ma'am," he said, trying to keep his voice level and calm, "let me get a team together. Give me an hour and we'll have a plan of action for you."

"Thank you, Major, but we don't even know who we're dealing with—"

"Does this help?" Ronon strode into the room and slammed an object down on the conference table between Weir and Teyla.

Elizabeth was about to comment on the Satedan's interruption—and the fact he had obviously been listening at the door—when she got a good look at the item he had deposited before her. A weapon. One she recognized. It was hard not to remember, since she'd been on the business end of one not so long ago. "The Genii?"

Teyla looked up at Ronon, then back at the weapon. She had not seen him pick it up. "It is possible," she said hesitantly, "but..."

"They were all young ones," said Ronon.

"Children?" Elizabeth asked, confused.

"Not children," Ronon said, his eyes narrowing as he sought the best way to explain. "But barely into manhood."

Teyla sat forward. "Ronon is correct. They were...inexperienced. They were strong, and showed an incredible endurance, yet their skills were not honed. They do not fight as I have known the Genii to fight, and yet..." She shook her head, unable to explain.

Ronon sighed. "What does it matter whether they are these...'Genii' or not? This isn't solving the problem." He stabbed a finger at the table. "We need to go back there, and we need to do it now, not—"

He stopped his rant when Teyla touched his arm. For a moment, Elizabeth wished she had such control over him, but she was grateful to Teyla, who was now receiving a steely glare from Ronon. Then he turned his glare on Elizabeth. She didn't even blink. With a growl, he straightened and in three long strides was gone from the room. Very quietly, Elizabeth let go the breath she'd been holding and turned back to the table.

Lorne was on the edge of his chair, no doubt ready to launch himself had Dex gone too far. Now he looked at Elizabeth anxiously. "Ma'am, if it is the Genii—"

"Go," Elizabeth said. "One hour."

Lorne practically bolted from the room.

Beckett stood. "I'll prep the infirmary," he said, and at Elizabeth's nod he left.

Turning back to Teyla, she repeated, "One hour."

Teyla nodded once, then started for the door. She stopped suddenly and turned back. "Dr. Weir. There is a way to find out for certain if it is the Genii we are dealing with."

**oooOOOooo**

Sheppard watched the activity around him with more than mild interest. It was dark, and there didn't seem to be any signs of calling it a night. To his left, two Genii were engaged in hand-to-hand combat, while a circle of others surrounded them, cheering them on. In front of him, guards stood at attention. The equivalent of a drill sergeant was giving them hell. He'd even seen the ranks march by; all that was missing was a cadence. It all reminded him of his days at the Academy, which sent a shiver up his spine. It was the best of times, it was the worst of times.

But there was something else he noticed now that he had been too preoccupied to notice before. They were kids. They were all kids. Kolya had earned himself a babysitting job.

Letting his head fall back against the wooden pole they'd trussed him to, Sheppard rolled his shoulders. He and McKay had both been stripped of their gear as well as their jackets. His wrists and biceps were bound so tightly, he could barely feel his arms anymore, which was probably a good thing. He'd rubbed his skin raw trying to loosen his bonds. At least they had let him sit; standing around all this time would have been a real pain in the ass.

A moan from his right drew his attention. McKay had been unconscious since they'd been left alone in what looked to be the center of the encampment. Now he lifted his head and looked around, dazed and confused. His face screwed up into a wince as he shifted, jarring his leg. Then he discovered his bonds, and panic set in.

"Rodney," Sheppard called in a harsh whisper.

McKay's head snapped toward the sound of his voice, and some of the anxiety seemed to fade. "I thought it was a nightmare," he said breathlessly. "It wasn't a nightmare?"

"Sorry."

"Oh, God." His head thunked back against the pole.

Sheppard winced. That had to hurt.

"I was really hoping it was just a dream," Rodney continued. "You know why? Because I heard a voice. A voice I was really hoping never to hear again." His head came up and he looked pleadingly at Sheppard. "Please tell me I did _not_ hear that voice."

John opened his mouth to reply, but—

"Dr. McKay," said that voice, "so good to see you're still with us."

For a moment, McKay sagged like a marionette cut loose from its strings. Then he lifted his head, his face expressionless, his lips pressed into a thin line. He turned his head to face forward, but then, except for the quickening rise and fall of his chest, he didn't move.

John watched Kolya approach from amidst a group of tents to their right. He sat up straight—well, as best he could—and cocked his head to one side.

The commander stopped between them, just a step away from their outstretched legs.

"You know, Kolya, I have to tell you...your hospitality really sucks," Sheppard said.

"I see your sense of humor is still intact. Let's see how long it lasts." His gaze focused on McKay, who simply glared back.

John decided to keep the focus on himself. "You know," he began, a little louder than necessary, "I seem to recall you _owe_ me, Kolya."

That worked. The commander looked at him with a quirked eyebrow, an amused smile touching his lips. "Is that right?"

"Yeah. On Dagan, remember? I didn't shoot you."

"And I seem to recall warning you to kill me while you had the chance."

"Well, we all make mistakes."

"Yes, and yours was coming here."

Sheppard rolled his eyes. "Are we going to do this again? I told you, we didn't know you were here. In fact, we'd be happy to get out of your hair. So if you'll just untie us, we'll be on our way." Fat chance, but he had to try.

Kolya actually chuckled. "You never cease to amaze me, Sheppard. Your lack of discipline belies your cunning."

"Thank you," Sheppard said with a nod of pride, then his brow furrowed. "I think."

"I've decided to allow you to assist me in a training exercise."

Sheppard looked up at the commander, his eyes narrowing. "Now why would I want to do that?"

Kolya began to walk in a circle around them. "The indigenous life on this planet lacks the skill to elude my men. Their tracking skills are weak. If they had something _clever_ to track…"

Sheppard had his number now. "Again I ask: why would I want to do that?"

The commander was in front of him again, having made the complete circuit. "Very simple, really. If you can elude us for one day, I will allow you to leave."

The choice of the word "you" was not lost on Sheppard. "What about McKay?"

Rodney, who'd been staring straight ahead, unmoving, turned in their direction. Clearly, he'd been wondering the same thing.

Kolya's eyes flicked briefly to McKay, then returned to Sheppard. "He will be my passage off this forsaken planet."

"Cowen musta been pretty pissed, huh?" Sheppard taunted. Kolya glared at him. Ah, gotcha. "Uh-uh." John shook his head. "He comes with me or I don't play."

"I could shoot you right here," Kolya threatened.

"Aw, but where's the fun in that?"

The commander's face lost all expression. And in that moment, Sheppard realized he had no idea what the man was thinking. As Kolya made another circuit, John tried to watch him, but it was difficult in spots since he could move only his head. He noted that Rodney held his breath when Kolya passed behind him, his eyes closing briefly as if he expected some kind of abuse to come his way. But Kolya kept moving, and Rodney went back to glare mode, following the commander with his eyes.

When his captor stopped in front of him once more, Sheppard saw he was smiling. He liked that look even less than the other one.

"All right, Sheppard. McKay stays with you. A foolish decision on your part. You stand a much better chance of winning your freedom on your own."

"I'll take my chances."

Kolya nodded. "We begin at dawn." That said, he turned and strode away.

"That was stupid," said McKay.

"Excuse me?"

"What the hell were you thinking? I'll only slow you down."

"I'm not leaving you with that psycho. End of discussion."

"Colonel—"

"That means 'shut up,' McKay." Sheppard leaned his head back against the pole but glanced over at Rodney, noting the worried look in his eyes. John offered a smug smile. "Besides, I bought us some time. Teyla and Ronon'll be back with the cavalry."

Soon, he hoped.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n:** Thanks again for all the feedback! Does a writer good. Hope you enjoy this next chapter!

**Chapter 3**

Teyla approached the guarded room, a mixture of emotions attempting to cloud her thoughts. This was not her first visit, but she had high hopes it would be her last. She nodded to the guards. Dr. Weir had radioed ahead, advising them of her arrival, and they parted, allowing her access to the panel. Balancing the tray she carried on one hand, she passed the other across the sensor. The door slid open.

The room lights were dimmed, but still she saw movement near the bed. The sole occupant stood, stepping into a pool of light. "Teyla," she said.

"Sora," she greeted with a nod. "I have brought you some tea. May we talk?"

The girl nodded. "Please."

Teyla placed the tray on the bedside table. Unlike in the staff quarters, there was nothing on the table except for a candle, which Teyla had given her. Sora had nothing. No one. She sat on the edge of the bed, her head bowed, gold-red curls masking her eyes, eyes Teyla knew were losing the spark of life. Confinement was taking its toll.

"I am sorry I have not visited more often," Teyla said as she poured two cups of the fragrant brew. "I have been off-world." She sat beside the girl and offered her a cup.

"Thank you." Sora lifted her head, accepting the cup with a polite smile that did not touch her eyes. She held the cup between both hands and lifted it to her lips, then paused to savor the aroma. She did smile then, her lips quivering slightly before she regained control. "This is...this is my favorite. The one you used to bring me when you came to trade." She looked away, her eyes unfocused, seeing some distant memory.

It was those memories that made Teyla return, time and again, to check on the young Genii. She had always held a fondness for Sora, and even after all the events that had transpired during the storm, she knew under the anger and grief, the need for revenge, still existed the girl she had watched grow to womanhood.

Lifting her own cup, Teyla studied the girl, trying to decide the best way to broach the matter she needed to discuss. She took a sip, then set her cup back onto the tray. "Sora...there is something I need to ask you."

The girl turned to her, sensing her hesitation. There was question in her eyes, but she did not speak.

Teyla continued. "Do you know of a planet with a red sun?"

Sora's lips parted slightly, then closed. She turned her head away and raised her cup again. Before taking another drink, she said softly, "You do not want to go there."

"You do know of it. What can you tell me?"

"Why do you want to know?" She looked at Teyla once more, her eyes narrowing. "You've already been there, haven't you?" There was accusation in her words. She stood and set her cup down none-too-gently on the tray. "Why did you come here, Teyla? To visit me or to interrogate me?"

Teyla remained seated, keeping her voice calm. "We have been there, yes. And we were attacked. There is a...situation. I did not come here to interrogate you, Sora. I came to ask for your help."

Sora stepped away from the bed, crossing her arms over her chest.

It was more a gesture of insecurity than anger, but Teyla knew she needed to be careful. "Who is on that planet, Sora? Who are they?"

"They are Genii," the girl offered, then fell silent.

"They are young," Teyla said. "Younger than you."

Sora's arms fell to her sides and she began to pace. "Why are you asking me this?" She stopped, eyeing Teyla suspiciously. "You said there was a 'situation.' What kind of situation?"

"Two of my friends are still there. They did not make it back through the stargate."

Drawing herself up, Sora turned to face Teyla. "Who?" she demanded.

Teyla sighed. If she expected honesty from Sora, she needed to offer it herself. "Colonel Sheppard and Dr. McKay."

Sora practically snorted in derision, the old hatred flaring in her eyes. "Sheppard," she spat.

"Sora—"

"Why would I help you save _them_?"

"Because in return, Dr. Weir is prepared to offer you your freedom."

Sora's façade melted away, leaving in its wake a vulnerable girl. She turned away, but not before Teyla saw the tears pooling in her eyes. There was what seemed an endless pause, then, "What information do you need?"

**oooOOOooo**

"Sora said the planet is used as a training ground for young Genii soldiers," Teyla explained, noting the anxious looks of those sitting around the conference table. "Since objects are heavier, it makes them stronger."

"And how many of these trainees are on this planet?" Weir asked.

"Sora was uncertain. Possibly as many as one hundred."

Elizabeth sat back in her chair. Even with all the reinforcements from the Daedalus..."One hundred." She sighed, turning her attention to Lorne. "Major, what have you and your team come up with?"

"Covert Ops, ma'am."

One of Elizabeth's eyebrows perked. "Explain."

"During the storm incident, we acquired a number of Genii uniforms and weapons—"

Beckett huffed from his seat beside the major. "You mean the uniforms that are full of bullet holes and covered with blood?"

Lorne wasn't fazed. "Those would be the ones. We use them and walk right in there."

Beckett scowled in disgust.

Elizabeth nodded, her eyes narrowing as she thought it over. She fixed Lorne with a hard gaze. "Go on," she urged.

Boldened, Lorne leaned forward and continued, "I take a small team in, secure the area around the gate, and then send for reinforcements. It's our best shot."

"I am certain I can persuade Sora to help us," Teyla offered.

"Hmm." Elizabeth considered. "We need to be careful. If she betrays her people, sending her back would be a death sentence." She stood. "Major Lorne, you have a go. Dr. Beckett, have a medic ready to go through the gate."

"I'll go myself," Beckett said.

Elizabeth nodded. "You'll go with the reinforcements once Major Lorne gives the all clear." She scanned the anxious faces of her people. "Go."

**oooOOOooo**

The bonds about his arms were severed before he was fully awake. As the ropes securing his wrists were cut, sensation returned to his arms with a vengeance. McKay winced. Just what he needed: _another_ pleasant feeling.

Glancing to his left, he saw Sheppard being pulled to his feet, mumbling something about it being morning already. Too late, McKay realized he was in for the same treatment. "Wait, wait!" he warned as rough hands grabbed his arms and yanked him up. He came up on his good leg, but his vision skewed and he couldn't keep his balance once they let him go. Suddenly, he was falling, Sheppard was rushing toward him, and six weapons were leveling on them both.

The colonel caught him before he fell with an anxious, "Whoa, whoa. Easy, easy!"

McKay wasn't sure whether Sheppard's words were directed at him or the Genii, but at the moment, there was a lot of tension in the air. Nobody moved.

"Easy there, guys," Sheppard said finally.

McKay was relieved when the colonel slowly eased him upright and got him steadied. He nodded his thanks, still breathless from anxiety.

"You know," Sheppard continued, "the commander is gonna be really pissed if you shoot us before his little game starts."

"What is going on!" came Kolya's voice from across the compound.

"See?" Sheppard admonished, pointing a finger in the commander's direction.

Little game. McKay cringed. Cautiously, he set his left foot on the ground and very slowly tried to stand on it. Pain spiked up and down his leg from his hip to his ankle. He gasped, reaching for the pole to steady himself. This was never going to work. "Commander," he said as the man approached. He thought a moment, a plan forming in his head. He decided to press on before he lost his nerve. Kolya paused beside him, his expression one of tired impatience. McKay swallowed against a suddenly dry throat. "Look, this is really a bad idea—"

"McKay..." Sheppard warned.

Rodney ignored him and plowed on. "I can barely even walk on this leg. Where's the challenge in that, hmm? So, if you just let Colonel Sheppard go, I'll go with you and—"

"Rodney!"

Kolya shook his head. "Nice try, Dr. McKay, but you have nothing to offer me that I don't already possess..." He stepped closer, forcing McKay back until he came to an abrupt stop against the pole. "...or couldn't take by force."

This time McKay _did_ look away, his resolve crumbling under the commander's intense stare. His left hand unconsciously gripped his right arm, images of Kolya's method of "taking by force" still all too fresh in his mind.

"Your boys are a little trigger-happy this morning," came Sheppard's voice.

McKay released a shaky breath when the commander turned away. Suddenly realizing what he was doing, he let go of his arm and clenched his hands into fists in an effort to stop them from trembling.

Kolya stepped toward Sheppard and smiled. "They are well aware of your reputation, Colonel Sheppard. They're taking no chances."

Sheppard gave a short wave to the guards. "I'll be signing autographs later."

"Time for you to go," the commander said, refusing to be baited.

"That's it?" Sheppard asked. "No breakfast?"

McKay's stomach rumbled at the mention of food. "He has a point, you know. You can't expect us to—"

"Your time is running short," Kolya snapped. He swept an arm toward the forest spanning out from the compound on all sides. "After you," he said with a smile.

"No, wait, he's right. You can't expect us to do this on empty stomachs. I'm hypoglycemic—"

"He is, you know," Sheppard added with a nod.

"—and I get very sick if I don't eat at regular intervals and—"

Kolya silenced him with a raised hand and a long-suffering sigh. "Bring me McKay's vest."

One of the Genii jogged to a nearby tent.

"So...wait." Sheppard wagged a finger in the air. "Let me get this straight. You are going to track us, with weapons. Do we get anything?"

The guard returned with the vest and handed it the commander. A search of the pockets produced several PowerBars and a package of cookies. Kolya examined them a moment, then tossed them to Rodney.

"Besides breakfast," Sheppard clarified.

Kolya tossed the vest back to the guard and held out his hand, palm up. Another of the young men stepped forward and placed something in it. McKay had to crane his neck to see what it was. Sheppard's knife, still in its sheath. Kolya flipped it hilt first and offered it to the colonel.

Sheppard looked down at the knife, then up at Kolya without raising his head. "That wasn't exactly what I had in mind."

For a moment, no one spoke. McKay watched the two as they stood unmoving. His heart was pounding in his chest. Was Sheppard out of his mind? _Take the knife_, he wanted to shout. Oh, God, Sheppard was going to get them both killed. At the moment, he wanted to be anywhere but there.

Rodney took a hobbling step, then another, and managed to insinuate himself between them. He grabbed the knife from Kolya's hand, his gaze darting about, focusing on anything but the commander's eyes. "Yes, yes, yes, the level of testosterone here is astounding. Take this," he said as he turned and slapped the knife flat against Sheppard's chest. "I really think we should go, Colonel. Now."

Sheppard looked at him, incredulous, keeping his anger in check. "Rodney?"

McKay steeled himself, meeting the colonel's glare with one of his own.

Finally, Sheppard sighed, leaning to one side to address the commander over Rodney's shoulder. "He gets a little cranky if he doesn't get enough sleep."

"Yes, and it has nothing to do with the fact that I've been _shot_ and will probably bleed to death!"

Sheppard hitched a thumb over his shoulder. "Maybe we should be going."

Rodney rolled his eyes. "Oh, what a great idea. Wish I'd thought of it."

"Are you finished?" the commander asked. McKay turned to see Kolya pinching the bridge of his nose as if to ward off a headache. Then he drew his sidearm. "Maybe you're right. Maybe this is a bad idea." He leveled the weapon at Rodney's chest.

McKay shook his head, instinctively taking a step backward. His leg gave way beneath him, but Sheppard was there, preventing him from falling.

Gesturing with his weapon, Kolya said, "Go. You have an hour start."

"How generous of you," Sheppard quipped, pulling Rodney's arm across his shoulders once more.

McKay somehow managed to keep pace with the colonel as they started off. He knew he wouldn't be able to keep this up for too long, and then what? He swallowed against the nausea that was churning his stomach. As they reached the tree line, they heard Kolya's voice calling after them:

"Don't attempt to return to the stargate, Colonel Sheppard. This time they have orders to kill."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Colonel, stop. Stop."

Sheppard glanced at McKay, suddenly realizing he had been steadily picking up speed. They'd been over some rough terrain, John trying his best not to leave a trail. It hadn't been an easy trip for McKay; his face was covered with sweat, and he was gasping for breath. "You all right?"

"I can't—" Rodney shook his head. "I can't go any farther."

"You have to," John ordered. He hated using that tone, but they had to keep moving.

"Colonel, this is ridiculous!" Rodney threw off Sheppard's arm and tried to put weight on his injured leg. With a sharp intake of breath, he hobbled a few steps before his strength failed him and he sank to his knees. John tried to reach him before he impacted with the ground, but he didn't make it in time. With a strangled cry, McKay clutched at the wound. "God," he gasped. He took a moment to get his breath back, then said through clenched teeth, "All I'm doing is slowing you down!"

John sighed. He didn't need this now. "Come on, Rodney." He took McKay's arm to guide him to his feet.

McKay pulled his arm from the grasp. "Will you please just go?"

"I am not leaving you! Not out here in the open where you're target practice," John said, his tone angry but hushed. "And keep your voice down!"

"What's the point? I'm a dead man, anyway." McKay's voice cracked with emotion.

"You are not going to die!" Sheppard insisted with more confidence than he felt. "Now, will you knock it off and get moving?"

"Come on, Colonel. There's, what, at least a hundred of them, and two of us. Do the math."

John sighed. Rodney was a pessimist at the best of times. This self-sacrificing attitude meant he was giving up. That was unacceptable. John crouched beside him, forearms on his thighs, his hands dangling between his knees. "Look," he said, "all we have to do is keep them running in circles until our people get here."

McKay scoffed. "Don't you think they would have been here by now?"

"Maybe they are. At this distance, we wouldn't hear the gate activate . . ." He smiled at the glimmer of hope in McKay's eyes when he looked up. "So, come on. We're not going to get out of this by sitting on our asses." He pushed to his feet and held out a hand.

McKay searched his eyes as if looking for the truth. Finally, he lowered his head and sighed. "I just need a few minutes." He dug a PowerBar out of his pocket.

Sheppard was about to argue, but something gave him pause. McKay was known for exaggerating any given situation, but John knew he was really in pain. What worried him more was how flushed his face had become. Instinctively, he touched the back of his hand to McKay's forehead.

Startled, McKay jerked away. "I'm fine," he snapped around a mouthful of food.

Well, that was a lie. Rodney was warm. John needed to find a place out of the sun, a place where he could check that leg. And some water would be really nice. They had to move. He scanned the perimeter. "All right, look. I'm gonna scout up ahead a few minutes."

McKay's head came up, an anxious look on his face.

"Listen." Sheppard pointed upward. "Hear that?"

Rodney eyes shifted back and forth as he listened. "I only hear birds," he said, frustrated.

"Exactly! Now, if there was a predator nearby, the birds would stop singing."

"Yes, yes." McKay gave him a dismissive wave.

"Singing, good. Quiet, bad. Got it?"

"Yes, yes, yes." Rodney glanced up at him, annoyed. "Thank you, Grizzly Adams."

"Was he part of the Addams family?"

"Will you just go already?"

Sheppard stood a moment, studying McKay. Sometimes he could read the man like a book, but then there were other times..."Okay," he said.

"Okay," McKay repeated.

Hitching a thumb over his shoulder, Sheppard took a few backwards steps. Rodney wasn't looking at him anymore. He wanted to promise McKay they would get out of this, that everything would be okay, but he couldn't. A sudden anger consumed him as he turned to go, an image of Kolya's smirking face filled his mind along with a single thought:

_I'm going to kill that son of a bitch._

**oooOOOooo**

Looking down from the control deck, Elizabeth felt gooseflesh rise on her arms. She knew they were her people, but the sight of them wearing Genii uniforms brought back a wave of memories she would rather have left in the back of her mind. Focusing instead on the people, she spotted Teyla, her hands on the shoulders of another member of the team. Elizabeth recognized Sora then, and once again questioned her own judgment for letting the girl accompany the first wave.

Below, Lorne glanced up at her and nodded.

"Dial the gate," Elizabeth ordered.

As the sequence began, she felt a presence at her side.

"I should be going with them," Ronon said, his voice a deep rumble in his throat.

She glanced over at him, noting his defensive stance. "You'll get your chance, Ronon," she said. "There just wasn't a uniform to fit you." She offered him a smile, not surprised when one wasn't returned. Okay.

The dialing sequence completed.

The gate did not engage.

She shared a concerned look with Ronon, then turned toward the control room. The troubled look on Chuck's face as he scanned the console told her all she needed to know. She joined him by the controls. "What happened?"

"I don't know," the technician said.

"Try again," Elizabeth said.

"What's going on?"

Elizabeth turned as Lorne came up the stairs. "I don't know."

Chuck completed the dialing sequence again, but again, nothing.

"Are you sure you have the right address?"

"I'm sure." He dialed again.

Nothing.

Elizabeth tapped her headset. "Dr. Zelenka, report to the control room." She remained outwardly calm, but inside she was reeling. What else could possibly go wrong?

**oooOOOooo**

Sheppard knew he'd been gone too long. He threw a glance over his shoulder, unable to calm his fears. He needed to head back.

It had been hard to see through the thick brush, but as he'd moved, he'd caught glimpses of something up ahead. He'd decided it was worth a look, so he'd scouted ahead at a quicker pace. Now he was standing in a small clearing, facing a thirty-foot rock face. He scanned the surface, looking for anything that could be used as a handhold. Shading his eyes, he followed a path up to the top. He could climb it, no doubt. But McKay...

John shook his head. Damn. The cliff spanned as far as the eye could see to the left and right, effectively blocking their path. It left them with few choices. Going back was out of the question at this point. They could try to go around it, but they were bound to run into their predators. Or they could climb. _He_ could climb. There was no way Rodney could make it.

But...

If he could find a hiding place, a cave or grotto or something, he could hide McKay and make the climb. At that height, he might be able to spot their pursuers, or, better yet, find a way back to the stargate. It was worth a shot.

With renewed hope, Sheppard turned to head back to McKay...and found himself facing a three-barreled shotgun.

**oooOOOooo**

Rodney couldn't stop his hands from shaking. He'd settled back against a tree, but finding a comfortable position was impossible. The rough bark was digging into his back, and the roots were...well...painful. He didn't know exactly how long the colonel had been gone, but it had to be close to half an hour. He tried to convince himself everything was fine, but too many images flitted through his mind, making him worry even more. What if Sheppard didn't come back? What if—?

The blast of a weapon startled him and he sat upright. The sudden movement jarred his leg and he hissed through his teeth. But the pain was forgotten an instant later as a terrible fear consumed him.

Sheppard.

He waited, listening intently for any other sounds, but there was nothing. As quietly as he could manage, he slid back into the brush, out of immediate sight, and waited. Minutes dragged by, each one adding to the tension across his shoulders, the sick feeling in his gut. My God, what if Sheppard was—

No. No, he couldn't think that. The colonel was resourceful, right? He could handle himself. No need to panic. Right.

His heart beat wildly in his chest.

Stop panicking.

Without Sheppard he was a dead man.

Stop panicking.

Without Sheppard he would be...alone.

_Stop!_

Rodney glanced around, searching for something to use as a crutch. If the colonel needed him, he'd be damned if he was going to sit there feeling utterly useless. He spotted a thick branch about two feet long close by. It wouldn't help him walk, but he could use it to get to his feet. Leaning over onto his elbow, Rodney got his good leg beneath him and pulled himself across the moist ground the few feet necessary to get his hand on the branch. He dragged it close and got one end firmly planted in the earth. Placing his palms on the other end, he got to one knee and slowly pushed himself up. An overhead branch served to get him vertical.

He stood there, completely spent, barely able to keep his balance as the world tipped sideways. Rodney closed his eyes and swallowed repeatedly, trying to force down the nausea. After a moment, he chanced a peek. Everything seemed to be righted. Drawing a breath, he began to move.

The brush was dense, so he managed to pull himself along using branches and saplings. The going was slow, however, and after a few feet, he had to stop to rest, his face bathed in sweat. Finding the nearest tree that could support his weight, he leaned back and tried to bring his breathing back to normal. His lungs were burning, desperate for more air, but he couldn't satisfy them fast enough. Not willing to waste any more time, Rodney pushed off the tree and took another step.

A startled bird darted from its hiding place to his left, causing his heart to bang a little faster. Had he scared it or had something else? He suddenly realized how quiet it had become. Singing, good; quiet, bad. Oh, God. Rodney's gaze darted in all directions, his breath coming in short pants. No one in sight. Not a sound. Where the hell was Sheppard? He leaned back against a larger tree and hefted the two-foot branch. It seemed twice as heavy now, and it was all he could do to hold it up. He waited. And listened...

From out of nowhere, a hand sealed his mouth.

Rodney's heart leapt into his throat, the log falling from his grasp as he reached up to grab at the arm connected to that hand. Out the corner of his eye, he saw the figure step from behind the tree, and he couldn't help the cry of relief that escaped behind the hand.

Colonel Sheppard came into focus, his face concerned, serious, his finger to his lips in a warning to be quiet. Rodney shuddered with the release of tension and breath, his body sagging back against the tree. Sheppard had better have a good reason for scaring him half to death. He nodded, and Sheppard's hand fell away. "What?" he asked in a harsh whisper.

Sheppard's eyes widened and he glared at Rodney, his head slowly tipping to one side.

"What!" Rodney repeated, as much about their situation as the look he was receiving. Didn't "_shh"_ mean 'be quiet'? He'd been quiet. He didn't understand—

The hand covered his mouth again, and he stared back, indignant. Sheppard mouthed something.

_Shut. Up._

Okay, fine. Fine.

The hand fell away once more, but then the colonel started with the damned hand signals. Did the military not realize normal people didn't understand them? Rodney shook his head, raising his hands in a shrug he hoped informed Sheppard he had no idea what he was being told.

Sheppard huffed out a silent breath and rolled his eyes. Agitated, he mouthed, _Stay__here_.

Now why couldn't he have just said that in the first place? Rodney nodded, suddenly realizing there was a weapon in the crook of Sheppard's left arm. Before he could question where it came from, Sheppard was moving. Rodney opened his mouth, thought better of it, and closed it again. With the colonel crouched in the brush just a few paces to the right, Rodney waited.

Long, agonizing moments passed before even the slightest noise reached his ears. Rodney turned his head in the direction of the sound, noticing peripherally Sheppard didn't move at all. Motion caught his attention, and McKay held his breath as a young Genii appeared just down the path he and Sheppard had been following. The kid was scanning the area, his weapon sweeping from side to side. Rodney wished he could find better cover, but any movement on his part right now would certainly draw attention. He was far enough away from the path; there was a good chance he wouldn't be seen...he hoped.

McKay felt his body begin to shake with tension. He clenched his fists, watching as the soldier passed.

The colonel sprang from his hiding place, bringing his weapon over the Genii's head and pulling back at his throat. The Genii gagged as the barrel choked off his air supply. Dropping his own weapon, the guard began to fight back furiously, first trying to break Sheppard's iron grip, then to make Sheppard let go. He swung around and rushed backward with a strangled cry, slamming the colonel into the nearest tree.

Rodney heard the breath drain from Sheppard's lungs, but somehow the colonel hung on. The Genii bashed Sheppard into the tree again and again until finally the weapon fell and Sheppard sagged.

With a gasp of alarm, Rodney searched the ground at his feet for the branch he had dropped. He knew if he bent down to get it, he would have trouble getting up again. When he looked up, he saw the Genii had turned and was pulling back his fist to deliver a blow to a very dazed Sheppard.

Without thinking, Rodney yelled, "Hey!"

The startled Genii's head whipped around, and he focused on Rodney.

Oh, God. Okay. Now what? "Hi," left his lips before he could even think of what to say. The Genii turned to search for his weapon, but then his head snapped to the side as a blow from Sheppard connected with his jaw. Fisted hands came down on the back of his neck, and he was down, a winded Sheppard standing over him.

The colonel stood there for what seemed like ages, his chest heaving for breath. Then his head cocked to the side, and he looked back at Rodney, his eyebrows raised. "Hi?" he asked, disbelief in his voice.

Rodney's chin lifted. "It worked, didn't it?"

Sheppard shook his head, but a small smile touched his lips. "We need to have a talk—" Rodney was about to interject, but Sheppard cut him off, "—but not now. Now, we move." He grabbed the other weapon and brought it over to McKay.

Rodney hesitated just a moment before accepting it, and the proffered hand that followed. With Sheppard supporting him once again, they headed down the path.

**oooOOOooo**

Sheppard's lungs were burning. He felt like he'd been running a marathon, even though he knew they hadn't gone very far. As near as he could guess, they had been following the cliff wall for several miles. He was beginning to wonder if this whole area was a sunken valley. Damn it, there had to be a cave or grotto around here somewhere.

He spared a glance at McKay, who was trying his best to put more weight on his leg. "Need a rest?" he asked, trying not to sound overly concerned.

McKay shook his head, sweat running in rivulets down his face.

Sheppard wasn't buying it. He was about to say so when something caught his attention. "Listen," he said.

McKay sighed and rolled his eyes, his expression asking, "Now what?"

Sheppard remained silent, hoping to hear the noise again. He was beginning to think he'd imagined it when it came again, a soft _kerplop_coming from somewhere nearby.

McKay looked up at him; he'd heard it, too. "Water," he croaked, his eyes brightening in anticipation.

"Rodney, you just said the magic word." Sheppard moved closer to where he reckoned the sound had originated. The echo told him they had found not only water, but also the cave they had been searching for. And a well-hidden one at that. John listened as he moved slowly forward.

It was deceiving from the angle of their approach. At some point in the development of the land, the plates had shifted to create a natural opening in the rock wall. It was easier to spot coming from the other direction, but wasn't obvious unless you were looking for it. Perfect.

It took a bit of wrangling to get through. They had to travel the passage at an awkward angle, but at least McKay had the walls for support as he slid along, pausing only briefly to catch his breath. Once inside, he leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes.

"Why don't you wait here?" John suggested. "I'll go find the water." McKay managed a nod.

Sheppard turned and scanned the immediate area. It was definitely what he would call tight quarters, but at least he could stand upright. The walls were damp, and it was obvious the cave had been formed by years of runoff from the plateau above. There wasn't much light, but there was enough to see once his eyes adjusted to the dimness. Hopefully, he would find a supply of water nearby. Since he had nothing to carry it in, he'd have to bring McKay to it, not an easy task when most of the areas required walking single file. That was a problem he'd deal with later.

The dripping noises became louder as he walked, and soon he could hear a faint trickle. It was getting darker the farther in he traveled, and Sheppard took caution with each step. Finally, he was rewarded with the splashing of his boot in a puddle on the floor. He squinted into the darkness, noting the shimmer off the wall to his right. On a hunch, John pressed his hand against the wall and felt the chill as water trickled over his hand. He sighed, mouthing a "thank you" to Whoever might be listening. Cupping his hand against the wall, he waited for enough to fill his palm before quenching his parched throat. Once he'd had his fill, he wet both hands and ran them over his face and neck, washing away the sweat of the last several hours.

Feeling invigorated, Sheppard made his way back to McKay. He found him exactly as he'd left him and wondered if he had fallen asleep on his feet. His thoughts were answered when McKay's head jerked up at the sound of his approach.

"Found it," John announced, watching as McKay visibly relaxed. "It's about thirty feet in. Can you make it?"

McKay gave another nod, then pushed away from the wall but kept one hand on it for support.

Sheppard frowned. The fact McKay hadn't commented worried him. He'd actually been expecting a sarcastic reply. He watched as Rodney tested putting weight on his leg, and pulled a face that told Sheppard everything he needed to know. He moved closer, giving McKay a shoulder to lean on.

McKay paused a moment, then finally let go of his pride and planted a hand firmly on John's shoulder. The going was slow at first, but once McKay had the walls for support, he was able to move a little faster. Sheppard picked up his pace as well, reaching the grotto in half the time it had originally taken. He helped McKay forward since the walls were too far apart in that part of the cave.

"I hope you like it on the rocks," he said with a grin, ushering McKay up to the cascade and taking the shotgun from his grasp.

Rodney sighed, pressing both his hands and then his forehead against the wall.

Sheppard let him stay that way as he leaned back against a dry wall and contemplated his next move. He wanted to check the scientist's leg; that was first on the list. Afterwards, it got a little tougher. This area of the cliffside was much more rugged than it had been a couple miles back. He was certain he could find a place to make his way to the top of the plateau, which seemed their only chance, but there was still a part of him that argued against leaving McKay.

There was also the thought of simply remaining here until help arrived. It was only a matter of time before Elizabeth would send people. Sheppard had found himself listening for the sounds of artillery as he and Rodney had made their way through the forest. He really had no idea how much time had passed; the Genii had taken his watch, and there was no telling by the position of the alien sun. How long was a day here, anyway? He felt a twinge, realizing the possibility something might be wrong back on Atlantis. What if Teyla and Ronon hadn't made it back? He hadn't actually _seen_ them step through the gate...Sheppard quickly banished the thought as McKay sighed and pushed away from the wall.

"I needed that."

"Good." John moved toward him, setting both weapons against the wall. "Now, how about letting me have a look at your leg?"

"Oh, you're Carson now?" Rodney sniped. "Have a medical degree, do we?"

Okay, he was feeling better. "Just let me see it, Rodney."

"Ah, _see_ being the operative word here. It's dark in here, Colonel. Or hadn't you noticed?"

"Rodney, just let me check your damned leg," he snapped.

McKay was silent for a moment. "Fine."

Sheppard helped him ease to the floor, then he crouched beside him. His eyes were adjusted enough so that he could see outlines and movement. He found McKay's calf and moved upward to his knee.

Rodney jerked slightly, sucking in a breath as Sheppard's fingers probed close to the wound. The area was incredibly warm to the touch and felt swollen, but the bleeding seemed to have stopped. The blood was dry in most places, still tacky in others. It needed to be cleaned. Problem was, he had no more bandages, and couldn't risk taking this one off. It could start the bleeding again. Rodney needed Beckett's care, making John's need to move all the more urgent. He sighed. "We have to get you back to Atlantis."

"Now there's an idea. If only it were feasible." Rodney sounded exhausted; his comment lacked the bite it would have normally carried.

John understood. "We seem to have hit the proverbial wall."

"Not to mention the proverbial 'dead' end," McKay quipped. "Where do we go from here?"

Okay, here goes. "I'm thinking up."

"But I can't—" Rodney fell silent. "I see. Well..."

"Look, this place is pretty well hidden, right? I need to do some scouting, find us a way out of here."

"And what if Kolya finds you first?"

John had thought about that. He didn't_want_ to think about that. "I'll just have to make sure that doesn't happen."

"Oh. Good plan." McKay's voice changed. "Wait. What if he finds _me_ first?"

Yeah. He'd thought about that, too. He remained still, his conscience warring inside him. Damn it, he hated second-guessing himself like this. Sheppard turned and grabbed the two weapons he'd left leaning against the wall. He held one out to McKay and said, "Shoot him."

"Oh." Rodney took the weapon. "O-kay."

Time to go. "You want to stay here or move farther inside?"

He heard a sharp intake of breath as Rodney moved. "Here's good," he said finally.

Sheppard offered a grim smile but doubted Rodney could see it. He felt like he needed to say something, but nothing came to mind. He turned to go.

"Colonel?"

Sheppard turned back, waited. Silence. It seemed Rodney was having trouble voicing his thoughts, too. John nodded, smiling in earnest this time. "Yeah," he said, echoing the sentiment neither of them could put to words.

**oooOOOooo**

Zelenka stood, reviewing the information on the data pad in his hand. Running his free hand through his hair, he sighed, casting an apologetic look at Elizabeth. "I'm sorry, Dr. Weir. I can find nothing wrong with the circuitry. I also double-checked the address. It is correct."

Elizabeth shook her head, feeling at a loss. "Then why is it not working?"

"Oh, the gate is working. We tried other known addresses and were able to lock. It is just this particular address ..."

"What would cause that?" she asked, although she had some ideas of her own.

Zelenka shrugged. "The gate on the other side could be damaged...or destroyed."

"The Genii don't have ships," she said, thinking out loud. "Destroying the stargate would strand them. I don't believe they'd do that."

"Or..." Zelenka frowned.

"Or?" she encouraged

The Czech snapped his fingers in the air. "Or...how you say...it is busy."

Her eyes narrowed.

"Like phone," Zelenka clarified.

"They're dialing out," she said, understanding. "But we've been trying for hours."

"Yes." He looked at her, his gaze contrite. "Maybe it is on purpose?"

"They're keeping us out."

Zelenka nodded.

"Then we just keep dialing," Chuck said from the other side of the console. "Like trying to get through to a radio station. It's whoever's quickest on the draw."

Elizabeth nodded, and the sergeant went to work. She turned to Radek. "Dr. Zelenka, do you think you could rig something to dial the gate on a continuous loop?"

His head bobbed enthusiastically. "Yes."

"Do it."

**oooOOOooo**

Sheppard slipped his fingers into the crevice and pulled himself up to the next foothold. He paused to gather strength, wishing he had a bottle of water. Not that he could drink from it at the moment; this section of cliff face was a little too sheer. Just a few more feet up, there was a ledge that would give him more stability. Getting there was the problem. The increased gravity was a lot more noticeable when you were hanging off a cliff with a heavy weapon slung across your back. Made him appreciate the lightweight P-90 even more.

Sweat burned his eyes, and Sheppard wiped his face along his sleeve before searching out his next objective. He spotted it to his right, testing the foothold with some of his weight before moving on to it. A small rock dislodged and tripped its way down to the forest floor, and John held on, praying his perch would hold. Knowing his grey BDUs made him a very obvious target, Sheppard willed himself to go on. He thought he was about halfway to the top but wasn't about to look down to check.

Noises filtered up to him from below, and he stopped, listening carefully. He was sure he'd heard movement. Trouble was, there was no way of telling whether it was the indigenous life or the extrinsic. Sheppard picked up the pace, deciding he'd rather be a mobile target than a stationary one. Finally pulling himself onto the ledge, he chanced a look down. He was higher than he'd thought but still not above the level of the trees.

The ledge was about three feet wide and traveled at an incline. With any luck, this would take him to the plateau where he could map out a route. Then he could head back. He didn't want to leave Rodney any longer than necessary. He regretted leaving him behind, even if it was only for a short time, and no matter how he tried to justify it, the pangs of guilt remained. So, John pushed on, urging himself to move faster.

**oooOOOooo**

Rodney started, jerking upright and wincing at the pain the movement caused. Had he fallen asleep? He looked around in the darkness, wondering what had alarmed him. There was no sound in the cave save for the trickle of water from the runoff beside him. With a shaky sigh, he leaned back against wall, lowering his hand to the weapon he had set beside him. His hand touched the rock floor. Panic tightening his chest, Rodney searched the area with his hand; the weapon wasn't there.

Icy fingers crawled up his spine. Driven purely by the adrenaline rush of fear, he got his good leg beneath him and pushed himself up, ignoring the agony in his left. Using the wall as best he could, he turned himself around and walked into an obstacle that hadn't been there before. Rodney gasped, his heart skipping a beat.

"Looking for this?" Kolya asked. He was so close, Rodney's left arm was trapped between the Genii's chest and his own. He could feel the commander's breath on his face.

And then Rodney felt the barrel of a handgun press into the flesh under his chin, forcing his head back. The force continued, causing him to lose his balance. He moved his left leg out of instinct and gave a strangled cry as his weight fell against it.

Kolya grabbed a fistful of his shirt and pulled him upright with what seemed like minimal effort. "I'm impressed," the commander said, his voice hushed. "Sheppard found the only water supply for miles."

Rodney remained silent.

"Now," Kolya began, as if thinking out loud, "why would he leave you behind? Besides the obvious reason, of course."

Rodney glared defiantly, not even sure the commander could see him, but when the Genii chuckled deep in his throat, Rodney couldn't suppress a shudder.

"He went where you could not follow."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Once he'd reached the plateau, Sheppard was able to find a good hiding spot among the rocks. He set the weapon aside and looked out over the view before him. Despite his situation, he was awed by the landscape. From this vantage point, he could see the deep valley, which had been to the left of the stargate. Far off in the distance, mountains wreathed in clouds dwarfed the plateau.

Shifting his gaze to where he thought the gate to be, Sheppard spotted small wisps of smoke rising above the trees. The camp? But there was something beyond that. John squinted in bright sunlight, wishing he had his field glasses.

"Colonel Sheppard!"

Startled, John dropped to the ground, rolling back against the rocks. He recognized Kolya's voice. Had he been spotted, or were they trying to flush him out?

"Colonel Sheppard, I know you're up there!" the Genii yelled, his voice reverberating off the rock face.

_Damn it_.

"Might I persuade you to join me down here?"

There was that arrogant tone again.

"I believe I have something you want," Kolya called. "Or, should I say, _someone_..."

_Rodney_.

**oooOOOooo**

Held immobile by two guards, Rodney watched the commander pace back and forth at the base of the cliff. He was calling out to Sheppard without even raising his head. His smugness was complete, so certain was he of the colonel's location. Rodney would have laughed...if the Genii weren't also completely correct.

Hearing Kolya's choice of words, Rodney winced. He couldn't help feeling he had let Sheppard down. His sensible side argued there was nothing either of them could have done, their plan of action the only viable choice. But still...

His attention focused back on Kolya as the Genii moved toward him. He met the dark eyes, and didn't like what he saw there.

Kolya stopped before him. "Sheppard doesn't answer," he said unnecessarily. Not that the situation seemed to bother him.

"Hmph. Did you stop to consider that maybe you are _wrong_?" Rodney said with all the defiance he could muster.

Kolya smiled. "I don't think so. He's good. I've seen that firsthand. I've thought about our last meeting, reviewed it in my head time and time again. What could I have done differently?" His eyes searched Rodney's for a moment, then he turned and paced. "It's as I've told my men. To defeat your enemy, you must know him. I know my enemy. I know his strengths." He stopped pacing and fixed Rodney with a glare. "And his weaknesses."

Rodney glared back, his jaw clenched so tightly, it ached.

Turning back toward the rock face, Kolya called, "Sheppard! You're testing my patience." He half-turned, glancing over his shoulder at Rodney. "Dr. McKay, perhaps you'd like to convince him? It would be in your best interest."

With a pugnacious lift of his head, Rodney remained silent. As long as Sheppard was free, they stood a chance. Besides, if the colonel had wanted them to know where he was, he would have answered. That thought strengthened Rodney's resolve. The Genii needed him alive, right? What could they do—

He saw the almost imperceptible nod, saw the weapon of the guard to his left come up. There was nowhere for him to go. The butt of the weapon slammed into his wound with such force, Rodney cried out in agony. The Genii let him fall to the ground, writhing, his hands clutching the throbbing leg.

"Son of a bitch," Rodney spat breathlessly at the commander, who crouched beside him. His vision darkened around the edges, and he could feel himself slipping away. He tried to fight it, but the pain was too much. Just before he gave in to the darkness, he heard Kolya's voice.

"When I give an order, you'd do well to obey."

**oooOOOooo**

Sheppard clutched his weapon with white-knuckled hands. He remained where he was, sitting back against the large boulder that hid him from view. His muscles were so taut, he felt as though they would snap like a rubber band stretched to its limit. The taunting was bad enough, but when Rodney's cry had reached his ears, John knew he could be pushed no further. He squeezed his eyes shut, the cry reverberating in his head long after it had faded from the canyon. He desperately wanted to call out to Kolya, vow to rip him limb from limb, but that would serve no purpose other than to give away his position. Right now, he was the only chance Rodney had.

He cursed himself for leaving Rodney alone; McKay was a scientist, not a soldier. They should have kept moving together. They probably could have made it back to the stargate, Kolya's warning about returning there likely an empty one, anyway. John could feel the anger swelling inside him. He would get McKay away from that bastard no matter what.

John opened his eyes and looked down at his aching hands. He couldn't unclench them. Damn, he needed to focus. He needed a plan.

It was time to turn the tables. The hunted would become the hunter. In order to do that, he'd have to pull from training he hadn't used in some time. Or...maybe not.

Kolya had said his men were well aware of his reputation. John smiled grimly. _Well, we'll just see about that._

**oooOOOooo**

His neck hurt. Actually, his entire body hurt, like it had after Cadman had hijacked it for a run. Rodney winced, a groan rumbling in his throat. He lifted his head, felt it hit against something hard. He attempted to rub the sore spot, but his hands wouldn't obey. Trying to shift to a more comfortable position, Rodney discovered his hands were bound behind him, secured around the trunk of a large tree, a fact that very quickly filled the holes in his memory. Full consciousness returned with a vengeance, leaving him wondering where his captors were.

He heard them before he saw them, or rather, heard voices speaking in low tones. He couldn't make out the words. Rodney blinked, trying to focus.

They were in a small clearing, completely surrounded by trees and brush. A group of about fifteen Genii were sitting in a circle at least ten feet away, a campfire crackling in their midst. It was only then that Rodney realized it was getting dark. They must have stopped to make camp for the night. How long had he been unconscious? But no, the red giant. He groaned. This planet spun faster, and the days and nights would be shorter. How much time did Sheppard have left?

Laughter drew his attention back to the group. Was that a smile he saw on Kolya's face? A genuine smile. Huh. And...

He smelled food. "That's okay," Rodney called, watching the smile fade from the commander's face. "Pay no attention to the man tied to the tree. I'll just sit here and starve while I _slowly bleed to death_!"

Kolya's lips pursed, then he turned to look at him. "Now, we wouldn't want that to happen, would we, McKay? Mia," he continued without taking his gaze off Rodney, "take care of the good doctor's injury, would you?"

A dark-haired soldier sitting to the commander's left nodded and stood. It was only then that Rodney realized it was a girl. She retrieved her pack and approached him, and, that close, she looked no more than eighteen in Earth years. Rodney squirmed nervously, glancing over at Kolya, and the commander's expression did nothing to allay his fears. "You know, I'm thinking it's just fine, thank you," he told the girl.

She knelt beside him anyway and slipped her knife from its sheathe.

Rodney paled. "Really," he insisted. "You don't have to do this."

"Believe me, I wouldn't if the commander had not asked me to." She gave him a glare that seemed too harsh for her young face.

"Yeah, well, do you do everything the commander asks you to?"

The glare continued, and he got his answer. He wondered what Kolya did to merit such loyalty.

"Of course you do," Rodney muttered, more to himself than to her. "You're a good little soldier." The last of which came out a strained grunt as she sliced off the field bandage Sheppard had used. His hands clenched into fists and he strained against his bonds as her fingers probed the wound. Rodney pressed back against the tree and closed his eyes. "You've been taking lessons from Carson," he said through gritted teeth. No response. Not that he had expected one.

He heard rustling, and he opened his eyes. She was sitting back on her heels, digging through her bag. Her hand emerged with a cloth, then reached in again and withdrew what looked like a glass bottle. She dampened the cloth with its contents and began cleansing his leg.

Rodney hissed a curse as the liquid—the Genii version of alcohol, he assumed—passed over the open wound. It stung, but after a moment, the sting turned into a burn. He held his breath, but as she lifted his leg under the knee to reach the entry wound, the burning intensified. "Okay!" he said on a burst of released breath. "That's enough. It's just fine, thank you!"

He heard chuckles from the group around campfire, but Mia wasn't laughing. She wasn't stopping, either. He was getting nauseated, and he swallowed compulsively. "Please…" he said on a breath.

She did pause then, glancing up at him. "It's still bleeding."

Rodney dropped his head back against the tree. "Well, if you hadn't ripped off the first bandage—OW!" Okay, so his little outburst had not gained him any sympathy, but she didn't have to be so rough. He jerked as her ministrations focused on the edges of the wound.

"Be still!" she demanded.

"It hurts!" he shot back. "Don't you people believe in anesthetics?"

"Tarin!" she said.

"Tarin? What's that?"

He got his answer when they were joined by another Genii, the one who had hit him. Rodney glared daggers at the young man, but it had no effect. He supposed being bound to a tree had something to do with that.

"Hold him while I finish this," Mia said, pulling a small flashlight from her bag.

Well, that looked familiar. Rodney gave a short, cynical laugh. "Nice to see our supplies are coming in handy for you. What else did—" He broke off in a strangled cry, trying to pull away. Tarin had a firm grip on his ankles, and, God, it felt like there was something _inside_ the wound. Sweat broke out across Rodney's forehead as he strained against his bonds, every muscle taut.

When it was finally over, he was trembling, panting for breath.

"Slow, deep breaths," Mia told him.

"Easy...for you...to say," he managed. He glanced up and saw Kolya had joined them. He stood there, his face expressionless, then held out a knife to Mia. The tip held a faint red glow that faded as he watched. Rodney's stomach lurched. "Wh-wha—?"

"Bite this," Mia said as she shoved a stick into his mouth. She took the knife from her commander.

The pain was unlike anything he'd felt before.

The stick snapped.

Rodney screamed.

**oooOOOooo**

Sheppard's teeth were clenched so tightly, his jaw ached. Crouched in the woods, his weapon aimed, all he could do was watch. He could take out Kolya but wasn't willing to risk Rodney for the opportunity. And as much as it pained him to witness what was happening, Rodney would be better for it. The wound was showing signs of infection, and at least the Genii had seen fit to tend to it. He just kept telling himself that.

Rodney screamed.

John closed his eyes, swallowed. When he opened them, he saw Rodney's head loll against his chest, and he sent a silent thank you for that small mercy. Then his gaze focused on Kolya, and John's finger tightened on the trigger. It took a huge amount of effort not to end it right then and there.

Kolya turned to head back to the fire, then stopped. Sheppard watched him, tense and alert. For a moment, he swore their eyes met. Kolya stood there, the perfect target. A dare? John held his breath, didn't move. Finally, the commander continued moving, rejoining his students.

Sheppard's gaze returned to his teammate. _Hang in there, Rodney_, he urged silently._Just a little while longer._

Moving with stealth he thought long forgotten, John returned to the area he'd chosen as his hideaway and knelt beside the pile of punji sticks he had fashioned earlier. He'd spent nearly two hours making his way down from the plateau, gathering sticks and sharpening them. Now if he had the time to set them up...He'd spotted the area from his vantage point, and, upon closer inspection, found it suitable for his needs. A narrow, worn path led through a stand of large trees, and farther down the path it gave way to an area with a low, dense covering of bramble.

John took a moment to glance around, listening carefully to what the forest told him. His senses were tuned, his reflexes razor-sharp. There was a pungent smell in the air, not one he associated with home. It only served to remind him where he was and why he was here. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise along with his ire. A bird settled on a tree branch nearby, the movement drawing his attention; he'd remained so still, it hadn't noticed him. Its presence told him he hadn't been followed. Using his knife, John dug a hole in the moist soil.

If it was war Kolya wanted, war he would get.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Dr. Weir!"

Elizabeth turned from her conversation with Teyla and Lorne at Zelenka's call. She hurried up the stairs.

"We're ready," he said when she approached.

She laid a hand on Chuck's shoulder, giving him a silent okay to stop dialing. The sergeant flexed his fingers, and she heard them crack. But he voiced no complaints as he stood to make way for Zelenka.

The scientist slipped under the console to connect the wires. After a moment, he emerged, his hair in disarray. He tapped a sequence into the laptop, then waited.

Elizabeth watched a program not unlike that at the SGC appear on the screen. After a moment, the dialing sequence began, fast. She smiled her thanks. "Good work," she told both of them. "Now we wait."

**oooOOOooo**

The sun was rising as Sheppard covered the last of the traps. He wasn't sure how much time had passed, but he knew the days and nights were much shorter. Rodney had said the planet spun faster. Rodney. John felt the bite of his fingernails into his palm and forced himself to relax his grip. It was time to draw them out.

**oooOOOooo**

Rodney started awake at the touch of a hand on his face. When his eyes finally focused, he saw it was Mia crouched beside him, her brows drawn together in consternation. She withdrew her hand and reached into her bag.

"What? What is it?" he asked, surprised at how raspy and weak his voice sounded. Then he remembered. Full-blown panic overwhelmed him and he looked down, expecting to find his leg missing from the knee down. What he saw was a clean white dressing over his wound. Oh, thank God. With the pain, he was certain they'd—

"Drink this."

A bottle was thrust to his lips, but he pulled back to get a better look at it. "What is that?"

"You have a fever," the girl said. "You need to drink this." She placed the bottle against his lips again and tilted it so the contents emptied into his mouth.

Rodney winced at the bitterness but swallowed it obediently. He really did feel awful. The grimace remained at the horrible aftertaste as he tried to work up enough saliva to wash it down. Mia leaned in front of him, using a soft cloth to wipe away the liquid he wasn't quick enough to swallow. Her demeanor seemed to have changed slightly. She wasn't as brusque as she had been, when was it? Last night? He glanced around, aware for the first time that the other Genii were breaking camp.

Then he saw Kolya. The commander was approaching, but his eyes were fixed on the woods. He stopped at Rodney's feet. "He's nearby."

"Sheppard?" Mia asked.

Kolya nodded. "Stay with McKay."

"But, Commander," the girl protested, "I'd prefer to accompany you—"

"You will follow orders," Kolya snapped.

Mia paled. "Yes, sir."

Kolya turned to her, his voice returning to normal. "Once he can be moved, I want you to get McKay to the stargate. We'll meet you there. If you encounter any resistance," he looked at McKay, "kill him. He goes to the homeworld or he dies."

Rodney looked away with a scowl. Great. A life enslaved by the Genii. What would Sheppard do? He'd probably charm the girl into letting him go. Rodney rolled his eyes at the thought. _I'm doomed_.

"Kolya!"

Rodney's head whipped toward the sound of Sheppard's voice, setting off a killer headache. His vision blurred, but the moment passed, and he waited anxiously for the colonel to appear.

"Tarin," Kolya hissed, drawing his weapon. The boy was at his side in moments. "Take the others and surround Sheppard. Take him with full force."

"Yes, Commander!"

Rodney watched him leave, fear rising to form a lump in his throat. He swallowed it down and hollered, "Colonel! Watch out, they're—"

Mia's hand clamped over his mouth.

"Gag him," Kolya ordered, then fixed him with a glare. "Or maybe I should cut out your tongue?"

Rodney shook his head on the tail of a shudder. He remained silent as Mia tied the cloth she had used earlier over his mouth and knotted it at the back of his head. Kolya may want him alive, but he wasn't above causing pain. And he certainly didn't deliver empty threats. Rodney just hoped the little of the warning he'd been able to get out was enough to warn off Sheppard.

"Kolya!"

Apparently not.

"I'm here, Colonel Sheppard."

"I know that, Commander—I have a weapon aimed at your head. I could kill you right now."

Kolya didn't even flinch. He was still trying to figure out Sheppard's exact location. He spread his arms. "So why don't you?" he taunted.

"Because my one day is up, in case you hadn't noticed. I was hoping you'd be a man of your word and let us go."

Kolya lowered his arms, nodded. "Then you are free to go."

Silence.

Rodney's heart was beating so fast, he could feel the pulse in his neck and wrists. A war raged in his mind. Intense fear shouted, _Don't leave me!_, while a more rational side told him Sheppard could die if he attempted a rescue. The colonel didn't leave people behind. Rodney knew that, but….Where the heck was the cavalry?

"What about McKay?"

"McKay did not elude me, therefore he is mine." Kolya smiled. "I would hope that you would also be a man of your word, Sheppard."

A shot rang out, then another. Rodney pulled against his bonds, trying to get a better look at what was going on. He couldn't see a thing, he could just hear the exchange of fire. "No," he cried softly, but the gag made it sound more like a whimper.

Then it fell silent again. And again, he waited. He felt nauseated and woozy, but at the moment he didn't care. Sheppard had to be okay. He had to. It was his turn, wasn't it? Sheppard's turn to save the day. Yes. Rodney was sure. Well, pretty sure. Not that he was keeping track or anything, but…

_Come on, Colonel. Please._

"So much for keeping your word!" Sheppard's voice, from a different part of the woods.

Rodney collapsed back against the tree, his chest heaving for breath. _Oh, thank God_.

"I guess that means I'm not bound to mine."

This time Kolya did move. He sought cover behind a nearby tree, and motioned for Mia to do the same.

Movement caught Rodney's eye, and for a moment he dared hope, but it was Tarin who entered the clearing, his right hand dripping blood.

"You're hurt," Mia said, breaking cover to rush to his side. Rodney had to give her credit for that.

Tarin pushed her away. "Four dead," he reported, anger and hatred in his voice. "The others went after him."

The commander drew himself up, his face losing all expression. He looked at Mia. "Remember what I told you." Then he entered the woods, Tarin right behind him.

Despite his fear for Sheppard's life, Rodney couldn't help the small sense of relief he felt once Kolya was gone. That man still….He shuddered.

Everything was quiet.

Quiet, bad.

Rodney held his breath and listened.

And waited.

**oooOOOooo**

Bingo. He'd drawn them out. John knew they would attempt to surround him, which was exactly what he wanted them to do. Stepping cautiously, he navigated through his handiwork to the tree he'd been using as a refuge. He grabbed a branch and pulled himself up, then climbed over onto the larger one to wait.

He didn't have to wait long. Spotting movement to the right, John remained perfectly still, watching their progress. There were two of them, moving cautiously from cover to cover.

Almost there.

More movement to the left. Three more coming in from that side. That left five he couldn't see, but he was certain they were out there. He readjusted his grip on his weapon and watched.

**oooOOOooo**

Ronon stood off to the side of the gateroom, leaning against a pillar, his eyes scanning the others in the room. He could tell by the way Teyla held herself that she was anxious to be on her way. At least she was going in first. He envied her that. But, as Weir had told him, there was no Genii uniform large enough to fit him. He would have to wait, not something he did well.

Arms folded across his chest, he turned his attention on Lorne and . . . he couldn't remember all their names. But they were there because they wanted to be. Because they would die for Sheppard. And he had come to realize he would, too.

Beckett was also there, his medical bag slung over one shoulder and a Wraith stunner on the other. Good man. Then there was the prisoner. Sora, he recalled. She was speaking with Teyla in low tones, words for no one else to hear. They'd even given her a weapon. He wasn't too sure about that, but he trusted Teyla.

The gate began its sequence again. He didn't remember how many times it had dialed before. He focused instead on the faces of the others. They were all watching the gate, tense, hopeful. Lorne's mouth moved, _Come on, come on_. Ronon's eyes shifted to the gate. The final chevron made its circuit and . . .

Locked.

"We got it," came a gasp from the technician, then with excitement, he repeated, "We've got it! Dr. Weir!"

Weir was at his side in an instant, a small smile touching her lips as the gate erupted, then settled into the familiar pool. "Major Lorne," she called from the control level, "you have a go."

"Okay, people." Lorne nodded, adjusting the Genii cap that was a bit too large. "Like the lady said. Let's do this."

Ronon pushed off the pillar and took a step closer as Teyla urged her charge forward. Sora took the lead and, with a deep breath, she plunged through the gate. Lorne's team followed. Teyla was right behind them, but she paused to glance back at Ronon. He offered her a nod, which she returned. Then she was gone.

The gate shut down.

Now they had to wait. Again. Ronon took out his weapon and double-checked the charge. When the all-clear came through, he intended to be ready.

**oooOOOooo**

Teyla emerged on the other side, just in time to hear Sora's voice.

"What is going on?" the girl said as she approached the guards. "We've been trying to contact you for hours."

Teyla counted five Genii. They lowered their weapons and stood at attention. Thank the Ancestors, their plan seemed to be working.

"Commander's orders, ma'am," the young guard explained. "We have reason to believe the Lanteans will attack. I must reactivate the stargate."

Sora nodded.

The dialing sequence began. Teyla followed Lorne and his team as they moved away from the gate and positioned themselves strategically around the small group of Genii. When the gate erupted, weapons discharged. The Ring glimmered in the morning sunlight, and all else was silent.

Teyla slowly approached the DHD and shut the gate down. Lorne was right beside her, ready to dial Atlantis. She stepped aside for him and turned to Sora.

The girl stood scanning the bodies on the ground.

"They are merely stunned, Sora," Teyla assured, laying a gentle hand on the girl's shoulder. "They will be fine."

Sora opened her mouth to reply, but changed her mind as the gate surged to life once more.

"Dr. Weir," Lorne reported, "the gate is secure."

"_Good job, Major_," came Elizabeth's voice in Teyla's ear. "_We're sending back-up_. _Weir out_."

Lorne shut the gate down once again, and a moment later Atlantis began the dial in. Teyla watched anxiously. Never had the sequence seemed to take so long. Now that she was back, she was eager to be on the move, and she said a silent prayer it wasn't too late.

**oooOOOooo**

The crack of bramble sounded just feet from the base of the tree, blocked from view by the tangle of branches, but the sharp cry of pain told Sheppard one of his traps had been found. His jaw set as the others rushed toward their wounded friend, only to find themselves caught by similar traps. Only two remained now, horror-stricken, uncertain of which way to turn. Finally, one of them grabbed a stick and used it to prod the ground in front of every step. He disappeared from view as he closed in, but John heard him curse.

"Go tell the commander what's happened!" the kid said, panicked.

John nodded. _Yeah, you do that._

**oooOOOooo**

Ronon was the first of the second wave through the gate. A few long strides brought him to Teyla's side. "Let's move," he said.

Teyla paused, glancing behind him. He followed her gaze and saw the last of the team arrive. It was only when the gate shut down that she nodded. She turned to Sora. "Do you know where they would be?"

"I can lead you to the base camp," the Genii said.

Ronon remained still as the girl started off, Teyla right behind her. The marines followed, automatically keeping Dr. Beckett in their midst. Ronon's eyes focused on Sora once again; he was going to keep his eyes on the girl. Just in case.

**oooOOOooo**

Time to move. Sheppard had seen one of the Genii leave, the other still below him. Painfully slowly, John moved into a crouch, a predatory cat ready to spring. He heard voices, reassurances that everything would be okay, but he blocked it out, focused, and dropped from the tree. A quick swing of the rifle butt and one Genii was out. The injured one was close to passing out from blood loss. Sheppard started to turn and caught movement out the corner of his eye. The second of the Genii to fall into one of the punji traps was raising his weapon, and John dove for the ground as a shot rang out, the projectile taking a chunk out of the tree. Sheer instinct drove Sheppard to return fire. He didn't miss. He turned his weapon on the last Genii, who practically shrieked and raised his hands.

John climbed to his feet, keeping his weapon trained on the kid. Those shots would surely bring the rest of the Genii. Mindful of where to step, John approached the boy and picked up his weapon. There were tears in the kid's eyes. There was no time to think, no time to feel, but there was time to walk away. John backed up a few steps, then turned and headed into the woods.

**oooOOOooo**

John crept along silently, heading back to where he knew they were holding Rodney. There was a good chance Kolya would be there waiting for him, but he had to take that chance. The commander had boasted of knowing Sheppard's reputation. Well, that door swung both ways. How did the saying go? _Know thine enemy, and know thyself, and victory shall be thine._ He thought he knew the commander well enough to assume he would be pretty darned rattled by now. Kolya was a good leader, but he was used to having men carry out his orders. He hadn't tortured Rodney himself, he'd had someone else do his dirty work for him. John had systematically taken away most of the commander's soldiers. How would Kolya fare when it was just the two of them?

Somewhere nearby a twig snapped.

Crouching into the brush, John realized he might be finding out the answer sooner than he'd expected.

**oooOOOooo**

Rodney was cold. So cold. He just wanted to sleep, but he couldn't get comfortable. His body trembled through another shiver.

Voices. He could hear voices. Didn't they know he was trying to sleep? He felt movement. A tug. His hands hit the ground. He tried to move them, but he could barely feel them.

A push. A pull. _I don't want to get up. Leave me alone._ A muffled groan was the only sound he could make, so he settled for a glare. At least, he hoped it was a glare. It was hard to focus; everything was hazy.

He felt his arms tugged behind his back, and an instant too late he realized why. He put up a pathetic fight and, in the end, he lost, but at least he could say he tried. He couldn't give up. Sheppard would come for him. He knew that. His brain wasn't totally out to lunch. It was just…hard to concentrate.

Voices again. And someone was holding him upright. Probably a good thing, too.

"…his greatest weakness against him."

Something invaded his personal space. He fought to focus.

"He won't leave without McKay."

And looked up into the face that had dominated his nightmares for weeks after the Genii had invaded Atlantis. With a startled cry, Rodney took a step back. He cursed himself for his reaction, which seemed to empower the commander, but, God, the man terrified him.

At the moment, he didn't think there was anything that could frighten him more…until the barrage of gunfire sounded in the forest close by.

Kolya whirled, drawing his weapon as Tarin ran to the edge of the woods. The grip on Rodney's arms tightened, and he realized it was Mia behind him.

The gunfire ceased.

Rodney listened, hoping for some small sign that Sheppard was still out there. Still alive.

"Get him to the stargate," Kolya ordered.

Rodney felt sick. _No, no! Colonel_! He stumbled as Mia yanked on his arm, his weight making her stagger.

"Tarin, move out!" Kolya called.

There was no response. Rodney glanced over his shoulder in time to see Kolya turn, weapon poised. Tarin lay on the ground where he had stood just a moment before, and, standing over him, weapon aimed, was John Sheppard.

Rodney couldn't help the small sound of relief that lodged in his throat. He took a step toward the colonel but felt the jab of Mia's weapon in his neck and froze. His eyes met Sheppard's for the briefest of moments, then the colonel's gaze was back to Kolya.

There they stood, unmoving, weapons aimed at each other.

Rodney was witnessing the ultimate stand-off, but with his heart beating as frantically as it was, he wasn't sure how much more of this he could take.

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**a/n: **Okay, guys. This is it. The final chapter. Thanks for sticking around for the whole thing. Hope you've enjoyed the ride...AJ**  
**

**Chapter 7**

As promised, Sora led them right to the camp. They had encountered little resistance along the way, and for that Carson was glad. They were armed with Wraith stunners—part of their agreement in return for Sora's help—but the Genii were using weapons that could kill. The uniforms gave them the advantage; they could take out most of the Genii before they realized the truth. But there were still casualties. Lorne had already lost two men. They had been fatally wounded, dead before they hit the ground, a fact that didn't seem to concern Sora. Carson shook his head. He still wasn't sure how he felt about the young lady.

Crouched in the bushes on the outskirts of the camp, Carson rolled his shoulders. His pack was twice as heavy as normal, and he knew his face was flushed from exertion. But even the slightest chance of Major Sheppard and Rodney being alive was enough to keep him going.

There was activity in the camp, more than they had encountered on the journey. This wasn't going to be easy. Carson watched as Lorne gave hand signals that dispersed his men to the left and the right.

_Aye, surround them. Let's bloody well hope this works._

Teyla glanced back at him, her brows drawing together in concern. He tried to relax, mask the emotions that were no doubt causing worry lines across his forehead and around his eyes, but he'd never done well at poker. He offered her a half-hearted smile that only seemed to concern her more.

"We will find them," she assured him in a soft whisper.

He nodded, wishing he felt so certain.

Another signal from Lorne. Walking in was not an option now. With the weapons fire that had sounded in the woods, these Genii were on the alert. Carson's hands were sweating beneath his grip on the stunner. He could handle the most delicate of surgeries, but weapons? He was a doctor, a healer. He supposed he should be thankful they had given him a stunner instead of a P-90.

"Dr. Beckett."

He blinked, looked at Teyla.

"Remain here," she whispered.

He nodded again. _Here we go_.

To his right, Ronon was ready to strike, his eyes harboring a feral gleam. Good Lord, he was glad the man was on their side. Carson almost felt pity for the Genii. Almost.

The first blast sounded, followed by a dozen more. As Ronon launched himself into battle, Carson took aim, just in case.

He saw one of the men fall. Without a second thought, Carson broke cover and ran for the downed soldier. He hit the ground on his knees, whipping the pack from his shoulder.

Hit high in the chest, the young man lay dazed. "Wh-what . . . ?" he managed.

"Easy, lad," Carson soothed, pulling a pressure bandage from his pack. "Just be still, I—"

A weapon pressed against the base of his skull stilled him even before the warning came. "Don't move."

"Look, I'm a doctor," Carson explained. "This man needs my help."

"Shut up!" There was panic in the voice.

The pressure increased, and Carson closed his eyes, swallowing his own fear. "This man will die if I don't help him."

"That's not my problem. Get up."

"Son—"

A hand fisted in the fabric of his vest and pulled. "I said, get up." The weapon shifted as he was hauled to his feet, but it was the blast that sent his heart into overdrive. He felt his would-be captor slide to the ground behind him, but for a moment, he couldn't move.

"You okay?"

Carson looked up at the man who had saved his life and gave a short nod. "Thank you, Ronon."

"What about him?" Ronon gestured to the wounded Marine.

Snapping out of his stupor, Carson knelt once more and applied the bandage. "We need to get him back to Atlantis."

"There's more wounded," the Satedan said, "but the camp is secure."

"Colonel Sheppard?" came Teyla's voice from the other side of the camp. "Dr. McKay?"

"Hey, Doc?" Another Marine joined them, hitching a thumb over his shoulder. "Roberts needs you over there."

"Here," Carson said, "keep pressure on this." He allowed the other man to take over and grabbed his pack.

Making his way from wounded to wounded, Carson caught glimpses of Ronon and Teyla's search. From their body language, he gathered it wasn't going well.

"Sheppard!" Ronon called. There was frustration in his voice.

Damn.

Nearby, Lorne was questioning some prisoners, but that didn't seem to yield any answers, either. Finishing up with the last of the injured, Carson approached the major. "I've done all I can for them here."

Lorne nodded. "Thanks, Doc. I'll have a detail get them back—" He caught himself. "Home."

Carson turned and, for the first time, got a good look at the area. Bodies littered the ground in every direction. He knew they were merely stunned, yet still the sight unnerved him. He made his way across camp to where Teyla was speaking with Sora.

" . . . they could have already been taken to the homeworld," the lass was saying as he approached. "There are great rewards for the Genii who brings either Sheppard or McKay to Cowen. To have them both . . . " She shrugged in uncertainty.

His stomach twisted into knots as he listened. With a sigh of disgust, Carson caught movement to his right and instantly tensed. It was Ronon. Thank goodness. The man was scanning the ground with great intensity.

"Ronon?" Teyla called, stepping up beside Beckett.

The Satedan pointed to the ground. "These prints."

Carson exchanged a glance with Teyla before hurrying over to see what their friend had found.

Ronon squatted to get a closer look. "This impression is deeper. And see here, this is just the ball of the foot, not the whole print."

"One is supporting the other," Teyla finished.

Carson felt a surge of hope. "You said Rodney was injured." It had to be them. It had to.

Teyla nodded. "The colonel could be helping him walk."

Ronon nodded. "The prints fit. It's not Genii. Their boots are different."

"Can you track them?" Carson asked.

"Yep." Ronon hefted his weapon and moved off.

With a silent prayer of thanks, Carson hurried after him.

**oooOOOooo**

The tension made it almost impossible to breathe. Sheppard glared at his adversary, saw the rage, the desperation in his eyes, and knew he had to be very careful. Kolya seemed in control, but his eyes were wild.

Rodney didn't look so good. How he was even standing was a mystery.

This had to end now. John knew his weapon was empty, but the commander didn't. "It's over, Kolya," he said, the calmness of his voice surprising even himself.

"It's not over until one of us is dead, Sheppard."

John saw something in those dark eyes and dove for cover just as Kolya's weapon discharged. He hit the ground hard and rolled, coming up into a crouch. He saw the other Genii train her weapon on him, but before she could fire, Rodney hit her with all his weight, slamming her into the tree he'd been tied to. The weapon discharged into the air. Kolya turned, and, for one horrible moment, John thought he was going to kill Rodney. Throwing caution to the wind, John launched himself from his crouch and ran full tilt at the Genii.

Kolya caught Rodney with a backhanded blow that knocked him off his feet. He hit the ground and didn't move. That was all John saw before he made contact, knocking Kolya to the ground. Still gripping the empty rifle, John held both ends and brought the barrel down onto Kolya's throat. Kolya pushed back, holding the weapon steady.

Surprisingly agile, the commander managed a kick that tossed John over his head, to land heavily on his back. Even though he was winded, anger and adrenaline fed the fire. He rolled onto his stomach, but before he could climb to his feet, the empty weapon he'd lost to Kolya connected with his head. John cried out, collapsing back to the ground in a red haze.

Sheppard lifted a hand to his pounding head and groaned, fighting down the nausea. Through the fog, he saw the commander climb to his feet and toss the spent weapon away.

Acting on instinct, John lashed out with his leg, taking Kolya's out from under him. The effort sent a blinding pain through his skull, but he had to keep moving. He scrambled to his feet and teetered for a moment as the world went askew. He took a step toward Kolya, the action causing another wave of vertigo.

Then he saw Kolya reach for the handgun he had dropped, but instead of pointing it at Sheppard, he aimed at McKay.

Something inside John snapped.

He threw himself at Kolya, pummeling the Genii with every ounce of strength he had left.

He caught Kolya by surprise, but it didn't take long for the Genii to recover. John saw the fisted hands coming at him only seconds before the impact. The blow snapped his head to the side, knocking him off the commander, and sent him sprawling.

John lay dazed, his face pressed into the gritty sand of the clearing. He willed himself to get up, but his body wouldn't obey. Through the ringing in his ears, Sheppard heard the approaching footsteps. He lifted his head off the ground and opened his eyes. Blood from somewhere on his face mingled with the sand. His body hurt in so many places. With great effort, he blinked away the fog and looked up. He had one chance left, one he hoped the commander had forgotten about.

John managed to roll onto his side, but Kolya's booted foot connected with his stomach. He curled in on himself, gritting his teeth against the growl of pain. Then he rolled, managing to make it to his hands and knees.

Kolya was advancing more slowly now, savoring his victory. John pushed himself up, first to his knees, then, finally, painfully, to his feet. Blood obscured the vision in his left eye. He staggered back a step, finding support against a nearby tree. John could barely breathe, but he held the commander's gaze as one hand slipped behind his back to the sheath he had retrieved by Kolya's generosity. His fingers curled around the hilt of the knife.

The commander stopped just a few feet away as John sagged lower, the tree seemingly the only thing keeping him on his feet.

"All you have to do is surrender, Sheppard," Kolya offered. "Surrender, and I'll let you live. I'm sure Cowen would like to speak with you . . . at great length."

"Go to hell," John wheezed.

He lurched to the side, and, as Kolya came after him, turned and stood his ground, allowing the commander's momentum to do the rest.

Kolya stopped, not even trying to mask the surprise on his face. He took a step back and looked down at the knife buried to the hilt in his midsection.

John held onto the knife, resisting the urge to twist it. Instead, he pulled it back and watched Kolya stagger back a few steps, his hand covering the wound. Blood spilled through his fingers, and he gaped at it in awe.

Sidestepping without taking his eyes off the commander, John made his way to Rodney. With a grimace at protesting muscles, he crouched beside him, and, with trembling fingers, checked for a pulse. Way too fast, but there, thank God.

Using the bloody knife, John slit the ropes binding McKay's wrists. "Come on, Rodney. Time to go." He received a muffled groan in response, and, not bothering to take the time to untie it, slit the gag off as well. He pulled Rodney up to sitting, then tried to get him on his feet. John's body protested the extra stress, and he collapsed to one knee, where he remained, trying to catch his breath.

The jarring roused McKay, who glanced at him with brows drawn. After a moment, he made a small noise that sounded a bit like "Oh," then, softly, "it's you."

"'Course it's me," he said good-naturedly. "Who'd you think?"

Another noise. One he couldn't make out, then, "I thought . . . "

"It's okay," John assured him. "Kolya won't be any more trouble." He said it as much for Kolya as he had for Rodney, as he watched the commander sink to his knees.

McKay didn't seem to notice.

John took a deep breath, ready for another attempt. He pushed up to his feet, dragging McKay with him. Staggering under the weight, he said on a breath, "A little help here, Rodney."

The request seemed to snap the man into awareness. He got his feet beneath him, and although leaning heavily and still limping, he managed to keep pace.

John eased him along, out of the clearing and into the woods. He didn't look back. And he felt no regret.

**oooOOOooo**

There was a loud buzzing in his ears, and he felt like his head was going to explode. Still, John swore he could hear weapons fire. It sounded like there was a battle going on somewhere . . . conventional weaponry and . . . Wraith? Now wouldn't that just be a kick in the pants. Escape the Genii, only to be taken prisoner by the Wraith. He heard a laugh and glanced at Rodney, who was moving but seemed barely aware of it. Suddenly, John realized it wasn't McKay who had laughed. Okay, that was scary.

He wanted to rest. God, how he wanted to rest, but he couldn't. He had to get Rodney back to the stargate. But if the Wraith were there . . . they would have come on foot, since the tree line was too close to the gate. That could be a problem. Oh, please . . . no more problems.

John faltered a step, his legs trembling as he tried to straighten. One step. Another. _That's it. One step at a time. Come on, you can do this._

But it was getting harder and harder. His vision was beginning to tunnel. He wasn't even sure he was going the right way. He thought—

What . . . what was . . . ?

John stopped, swaying in place, Rodney holding him upright just as much as the reverse. He listened past all the noise making his head pound for the one thing he wanted to hear again . . . if he had heard it the first time . . .

"Colonel? Dr. McKay?"

Teyla. It was Teyla.

"Sheppard!"

And Ronon. They'd come.

"Here," he said. "Over here." But the hoarse plea was nowhere near loud enough to be heard. He lowered Rodney to the ground, then straightened. After several short breaths, John drew in a lungful of air and shouted, "Over here!" He collapsed to his knees, his hands clutching his head.

There was a crashing of brush . . . someone running. The noise!

"Colonel?" Gentle hands took hold of his face.

"Don't yell," he mumbled, trying to open his eyes and focus. The first thing he saw was the look of concern on Teyla's face. He offered her a lopsided grin. "Please?"

"I did not yell," she said.

He winced. "There you go again." He shifted his gaze and saw Beckett leaning over Rodney. "Hey, Doc," he said. Then he saw the other figure, standing back a bit. It looked like... He leaned closer to Teyla. "Is that . . . ?"

"Sora," she answered. "She helped us find you."

"Is that right?" He nodded to the girl. "Thank you."

Sora nodded once in return but said nothing.

"We need to get these boys back to Atlantis," Beckett urged.

John felt strong hands slip under his arms and lift him to his feet. He swatted away Ronon's support. "I'm fine," he said. Then the world tilted, and he was thankful Ronon was there to catch him before he hit the ground.

**oooOOOooo**

John sat in bed, staring at the infirmary walls as Beckett reviewed the myriad of injuries from a concussion to several bruised ribs. He nodded after each one. He really didn't need to hear them; he could feel each and every one. "So, what you're telling me," he interrupted, "is that I'm on vacation."

Beckett smiled, that placating smile John loathed. "At least for a few days. We'll see how you're doing then." He hung the chart at the base of the bed. "Can I get you anything?"

"You can get me outta here," he responded automatically but, truth be told, he'd be there anyway. He glanced at the next bed where Rodney lay sleeping.

"He'll be fine," Carson told him. "His fever's broke, and the infection is under control. I may have to do a wee bit o' surgery on his leg, but I'll discuss that with him when he's stronger."

"You mean, when he can argue?" John teased.

Carson considered. "You're right," he said. "Maybe I should do it soon." He smiled, gave John a pat on the arm, then headed for the door. He paused in the doorway to allow Teyla and Ronon to enter. "Watch out," he advised. "He's in a mood."

Sheppard pulled a face at the retreating physician but smiled as his teammates joined him. "Hi, guys," he said. "Did we miss anything exciting?"

"No," Ronon informed him. "We've been in debriefing for hours."

"That's what I—I meant—never mind." John's head was still pounding. When would they invent aspirin that worked immediately? "What happened off-world?" he asked. "Lorne?"

"Major Lorne is unharmed, but some of his teammates did fall," Teyla said, her face solemn. "But they were able to overpower the Genii."

Sheppard nodded. He'd have to offer his thanks to Lorne as soon as he got out the infirmary.

"How is Dr. McKay?" Teyla asked, thankfully changing the subject.

"Doc says he'll be fine. He's just sleeping."

"Like anyone could sleep with all this racket."

"Hey, Rodney," John said with a smile. "Glad you could join us."

"How does one get something to eat around here?" McKay groused. "It's hot in here. Is it hot in here?"

Sheppard wrinkled his nose and looked at Teyla. "Yep. He's fine."

"What about you?" Ronon asked. "Looks like we're the ones who missed all the excitement." Ronon's eyes flicked from John to Rodney, but John remained silent, simply shrugged.

McKay snorted. "Don't look at me. It was all Rambo over there." He nodded toward Sheppard's bed.

"Rambo?" Ronon asked, confused.

"He's a character from a movie," John explained, wondering if McKay knew just how accurate his reference was. "Rambo was this guy who—" He cut himself off, noting the blank look on Ronon's face, and realizing the guy probably had no clue what a movie was, either. "Never mind. Anyway, Kolya invited us to help him with a little training exercise. It didn't quite work out the way he planned."

"Yes, speaking of my favorite walking nightmare . . . " Rodney's jaw tightened as he turned a questioning gaze on Sheppard.

"I don't think the commander will be bothering us any more."

Rodney watched him as if waiting for more, but that was all he was going to get at the moment. "Oh," he said.

John saw the tension melt from his shoulders. Then a thought occurred to him and he looked at Teyla. "Did I see Sora?"

Teyla gave him a look as if he should know the answer to that question. It was all kinda foggy, really. "Yes," she answered. "She helped us find you in return for her freedom."

"Really?" He was surprised. Considering everything, he would not have believed it.

"She has vowed to keep our secret." Teyla continued, "Let us hope that should we ever encounter the Genii again, we will have an ally among them."

"Yeah, well, let's not count on that, huh?" John said. "I'd rather we _not_ encounter them any time soon."

She smiled, resting a hand on his shoulder. "Get some rest. We will come back later."

"Can you ask Carson to send in some lunch?" Rodney asked. "Or dinner? What time is it, anyway?"

Teyla smiled at McKay, then offered John a sympathetic look before heading out, Ronon behind her.

"I saw that," Rodney snapped. "What was that supposed to mean?"

John cringed. "Hey, keep your voice down. Massive headache here."

Rodney looked horrified. "Oh, sorry," he said quietly.

"Relax, McKay. I'm fine."

There was a pause, then, "Good. Because I would hate to think that you . . . I mean . . . because I . . . "

Rodney fell silent for a several moments, struggling with his emotions. John realized how shaken he was over the whole ordeal. "Hey, you okay?"

Rodney nodded. "I just . . . thanks."

"I seem to recall you saving my butt this trip," Sheppard reminded.

"Twice, actually," McKay said with a smile. "But who's counting?"

John laughed softly. "Right. Well, then, thank _you_."

Rodney seemed to bolster at that. "You're welcome."

An easy silence fell between them, and John reveled in it. It wouldn't last long. Rodney wouldn't be able to stay quiet, and any minute now they would be due for a visit from Elizabeth. But right now, he was enjoying the quiet, and the company.

At the moment, he couldn't think of anything else he needed more.

The End


End file.
